New Town, New Life
by Divergent Lover1234
Summary: Tris moves from Portland, ME to Chicago. She never expected to make friends. And she never expected to meet Four either. A Divergent High School Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping and the bright sun shining through my bedroom window. I squint at the bright light that has flooded my room and begin to pull the warm covers off my body. I sit up and stretch my arms, "Today is going to be eventful," I think to myself. Today I start my Junior Year in Chicago. I moved from Portland, Maine over the summer. My dad's company gave him the opportunity to move here, and he always thought Chicago had great opportunities. I never believed his excuses. I hadn't had many friends, so picking up and moving my life to Chicago wasn't a big deal for me. I run downstairs and see my brother Caleb sitting at our kitchen counter.

"Morning Be-I mean Tris," says Caleb.

"Good morning," I say back with attitude in my voice. I have told my parents and brother that I do not want to be called Beatrice anymore, but for some reason Caleb can't seem to get it. Ever since 9th grade, Tris has been my name. Beatrice is like a completely different person now.

My mother comes behind me and softly kisses the top of my head.

"Good morning honey," she says with her soothing voice. My mother has always been such a kind woman, same with my father. I eat my breakfast, cereal of course, as quick as I can. I don't want to be late for my first day at a new school. I put my cereal bowl in the sink and run upstairs to finish getting ready. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans and my favorite coral sweater. I brush my thin, blonde hair back with a brush and pin my hair back with bobby pins. I decide I should wear makeup, but I hardly ever wear it. I apply my usual liquid foundation, a layer of mascara and some tan eye shadow. I pick up my backpack from Hollister, its navy blue and flower printed, I love it. I swing my backpack over my shoulder and run downstairs. I slip on my gold flats, say goodbye to my parents and walk out the door.

Our house is walking distance to the high school, so I didn't need to drive with Caleb. Caleb is older by 11 months, so for his birthday he got a car. My birthday is in October, which is only a few months away, and my parents promised me a car. I approach the school and see I'm early. I check my phone and its 7:18; school starts at 7:30. I walk in the doors of the huge school and could already there's going to be plenty of people. I guess I will find some friends in such a big school. There are multiple buildings on campus and plenty of clubs and other activities to be a part of. I decide I should go get my schedule from the office, so I open the door for myself and walk to the first desk I see. I am met with a dark-haired woman with brown eyes. She looks up at me.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asks.

"Hi, and yes I'm new here, Beatrice Prior," I say with a shy smile.

"Hmm," she says fiddling with her computer. " Here you are," she says handing my schedule.

"Thank you ," I say with a smile.

"So, locker number is the upper right corner and your classes are listed there. Do you have any nickname I should mention to the teachers?" she asks.

"Um, I prefer to be called Tris, please," I say politely.

"Okay Tris, have a great first day," she says smiling.

"Thank you," I say.

I slowly walk out see my locker number is 788. I find my locker, and shove my backpack inside. I pull out my magnetic caddy and hang it up. I put some new sharpened pencils and pens inside. Then I softly close my locker. As I look up, I see teenagers starting to fill the hallways. People are laughing and talking with friends. I decide it would be best if I found my homeroom, so I don't get trampled by the crowd. As I look up to find Ms. Jacobs class, I bump heads with someone and fall on the ground. I moan and lift my hand up to feel the small bump that has formed on my head.

"Ow," I say out loud.

"I'm so sorry," a girl says to me.

I stand up and look up at the girl in front of me. She's taller than me but not that tall. She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's very pretty.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and I'm just so sorry," she says shaking her head.

I laugh and she glares at me, "What?" she says.

"Nothing, it's just really no big deal. It was an accident," I say smiling.

"Yeah I guess but I can still be sorry." she says.

"What's your name?" I ask shyly.

"Oh it's Christina!" she says smiling.

"So what's your schedule?" she says looking at my schedule in my hand. She steals it from me and begins to examine it.

"Ooh! You have 4 classes with me, one which starts in like 2 minutes! Let's go!" she says grabbing my arm and pulling me with her. I have already made a new friend, and I can already tell this is going to be a great year.

**A/N: Hi guys! Don't know how well I did..this is my first fan fiction! It was a little short, but I promise it's only because this is my first one! Hope you all enjoyed it! Will update very soon! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Realized after publishing I made a mistake, it was supposed to say "great opportunities in Chicago" not Portland. It's my first one but I will proofread better next time! Thanks for reading and please enjoy! ****J**

Chapter 2

Christina and I rush into homeroom, which happens to also be our first class, language arts. We find a seat in the back row together and I check my phone, 7:29. Perfect. Class will start soon. As soon as I look up from my phone a woman, our teacher I'm guessing, walks in. She sits down at her desk and looks up at us. I notice she has a short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Good morning class, I'm Ms. Jacobs your homeroom and LA teacher. I see some familiar faces but also one I don't seem to recognize. "You," she says pointing to me, "what's your name?"

"Oh um, hi I'm Tris. Tris Prior," I say with a shy smile.

"Well, Tris it looks as though you're fitting in just great. It's great to have a new student to add to the class," she says smiling. "Well let's begin the year with a project, "she says. Everyone in the room groans. I look at Christina and she gives me the look that if we have partners she wants to be with me.

"You will be doing an assignment that revolves around poetry. I will be assigning partners," she says. Ugh, I think to myself, I hardly know anyone and she obviously wouldn't put me with Christina. Now I'm going to be paired with someone I hardly know.

"Let's start pairing you all up. Christina and Will, Shauna and Uriah, Four and Tris, Marlene and Zeke and Peter and Molly," she says.

Four? What kind of name is Four? I look over at Christina and she mouths, "Lucky".

"You and your partner may know brainstorm," says Ms. Jacobs.

Four then waves me over and I get out of my seat and go over to where he is sitting. I get a minute to take in his features. He has short brown hair, and the most breathtaking dark blue eyes I have ever seen. He's very tall and super cute._ Wow. _He is cute, maybe Christina was right. I am suddenly super excited to work with him. I sit down next to him and take a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Four, your Tris right?" he says.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Four," I say smiling.

"Yeah, you too," he says with a small smile. I take a seat next to him and pull out a pencil and my notebook.

"Do you have a pencil?" he says smiling, "I always forget to bring one the first day." He says smiling.

Oh, yeah sure, here you go," I say handing him one of my new pencils.

"Thanks a lot," he says

"No problem," I say smiling at him. "So I was wondering what you wanted to do our poetry on. I was thinking something about war," I say.

"Sure, I like that idea," he says. "What war should we do?" he says looking at me.

"Oh, uh, um maybe the uh- Civil War?" I say blushing. I hate when I stutter, I slowly look down at my lap. When I look up at him, he's smiling at me. My god, he's adorable.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He says laughing to himself. Great job Tris, you blew it. I sigh. He looks up at the clock and I do too. We only have 5 minutes left.

"We only have 5 minutes. Would you be okay coming over my house today? I know we just met but I really want to finish this as soon as possible," I say trying not to blush.

"Sure, um where do you live," he asks.

"42 Nantucket Road, it's a grayish blue house. I can write it down and my number too," I say blushing. I write down my address and my phone number. I look at what I wrote:

_42 Nantucket Road._

_My number: 229-554-3939_

_Call if you have any questions or get lost __J_

I hand him the slip of paper and smile at him.

"Okay thanks, is 4:30 a good time?" he asks looking at me again.

"Yeah that sounds great." I say smiling. "Well I'll see you later, bye Four." I say as I get up out of my seat.

"Bye Tris," he says smiling. I slowly walk back over to where Christina and Will are laughing and smiling at each other. I roll my eyes. Christina could get any guy she wants, but she looks very happy right now. I pack up my bag and the bell rings. Christina finishes up with Will and walks over to me smiling.

"Hey you," I say to her.

"Hi," she says looking back over her shoulder at Will.

"Someone looks happy," I say.

"He's so great Tris. He's funny and smart and not to mention cute. I think he likes me!" she says squealing.

"I'm so happy for you," I say smiling.

"I saw you and Four talking over there? Does Trissy have a crush already?" she says smiling at me.

"No, I don't like him, he asked me for a pencil and we were just talking Christina." I say blushing.

"Trissy you're blushing!" she says tugging at my arm and jumping up and down.

"Yeah yeah. So maybe I do have a crush. But, looking at him he probably already has a girlfriend." I say looking down.

"Tris, you could get any guy, so don't sweat it. But I think he actually might have a girlfriend. Lauren Williams. Gross. She's such a show off, and more things I probably shouldn't say right now." She says clenching her fist. "Well I have to head off to class, but like I said earlier, meet me at lunch. I will introduce you to everyone," she says smiling.

"Bye Chrissy! See you later!" I say waving. She walks out and I can't get my mind off of seeing Four later. I smile to myself and walk to my next class.

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I'm thinking of doing Four's POV next chapter! Leave reviews! I love seeing what you guys think! Give suggestions in the comments! I will update very soon! Thanks for reading again guys! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I keep finding mistakes and I'm SO sorry! I'm sure you guys can guess what it's supposed to say, but I feel so stupid to not have done a better job proofreading! I am making it a priority for the rest of the time to read the WHOLE thing over! ****PLEASE comment and review this fanfic! I love hearing your feedback and it makes my story so much better when I have tips or suggestions. Thank you all so much for reading! You're all so sweet! So without further ado... Here's chapter 3! Enjoy ****J**

Chapter 3- Four's POV

The first day is always the worst. Teachers assigning projects on only the first day, having to get up early and having to see people you really don't want to see. I woke up this morning groggy and kind of bummed that the summer had gone by so fast. I had spent almost my whole summer with Lauren and I was almost starting to get sick of her. She's way too perky and very obnoxious. I would never tell her though; having a girlfriend makes me look good. I stuff all my new folders and notebooks into my bag and run out the door. I decide I should probably take the bus so I wait outside the front of my house. Marcus, my father, comes home tonight and I'm not looking forward to feeling the familiar stinging across my back. Yeah, my dad beats me. I have never had the courage to stop him and I don't think I will. But I'm 17 so next year I'm on my own. The bus pulls up and I quickly run up the stairs of the bus and find a sit next to Zeke. Zeke has been my best friend for years.

"Hey man," Zeke says.

"Hey," I reply

"So are you excited for today, Four?" he asks.

"Nah, not at all," I reply without enthusiasm.

"Hey, maybe there are some new gals that moved over the summer. That would give you an excuse to break up with that piece of trash Lauren." He says winking.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But Lauren is sure to have a problem with me breaking things off with her." I say.

"Of course she will, but it's not like she could threaten _you_," he says laughing. We are silent the rest of the way. My mind is on Marcus and what other cruel punishments he could be thinking about using on me tonight. My hands clench as we pull up to the school yard. I can only hope his flight from Minnesota gets delayed. I walk off the bus and Zeke and I go our separate ways. I take out my schedule and see "Ms. Jacobs" under homeroom and see my locker number is 786. I take out my things that I need for L.A. shove everything else into my locker. I see Christina and some other girl, who I assume is new, walk into Ms. Jacobs's class so I follow. I sit somewhere in the back row and slouch in my chair.

"Good morning class, I'm Ms. Jacobs your homeroom and LA teacher. I see some familiar faces but also one I don't seem to recognize. "You," she says pointing to the girl who came in with Christina, 'what's your name?"

"Oh um, Tris. Tris Prior," she says shyly.

"Well, Tris it looks like you're fitting in just great. It's great to have a new student to add to the class," she says smiling.

I take a minute to look at her. She has beautiful blonde hair and stunning blue-gray eyes. _Wow, she's gorgeous. _I have seen pretty girls, but not one like her. I realize I'm staring and turn around and face Ms. Jacobs.

"Well, let's start the year with a project," she says. Everyone in the room groans, myself included. "You will be doing an assignment revolved around poetry. I will be assigning partners," she says. Great, now I can't be with Zeke. But he probably wasn't the best choice anyways. I love Zeke he's great, but not very smart. I _need _good grades so Marcus doesn't have reasons to beat me more than he already does.

"Let's start pairing you all up," says Ms. Jacobs. "Christina and Will, Uriah and Shauna, Four and Tris Marlene and Zeke and Peter and Molly." She says. Wait; did I just get paired with Tris? I am thinking about how excited I am when Ms. Jacobs starts talking again.

"You and your partner may now brainstorm, "says Ms. Jacobs. I turn around and wave Tris over; she stands up and walks over to me. She sits down next to me and I hear her take a deep breath. I hope she doesn't hate me or something, or Christina told her about Lauren. I don't want Tris to not like me because I have a stupid piece of trash girlfriend. _Crap. _ I decide to stop thinking about it and say something to her.

"Hi, I'm Four, your Tris right?" I say.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Four,' she says smiling. _God_, her smile is beautiful.

"Yeah, you too," I say smiling. "Do you have a pencil?" I say smiling. "I always forget to bring one the first day," I say.

"Oh yeah sure, here you go," she says handing me a pencil.

"Thanks a lot," I say.

"No problem," she says smiling at me. "So I was wondering what you wanted to do our poetry on. I was thinking something about war," she says.

"Sure I like that idea," I say. "What war should we do?" I say looking at her.

"Oh, uh, um maybe the uh- Civil War?" she says blushing. She looks down at her lap and I start to laugh. She was stuttering because of me, I smile to myself. I look at the clock and see we only have 5 minutes and I see her look at the time too.

"We only have 5 minutes. Would you be okay coming over my house today? I know we just met but I want to finish this as soon as possible." She says and I can tell she's trying hard not to blush.

"Sure um, where do you live?" I ask her.

"42 Nantucket Road, it's a grayish blue house. I can write it down and my number too," she says blushing. I see her write her information on the paper. She hands me the slip and smiles at me.

"Okay thanks; is 4:30 a good time?" I ask her while looking at her.

"Yeah that sounds great." She says. "Well, I'll see you later, bye Four." She says.

"Bye Tris," I say smiling. When she gets up to leave I look down at the paper she gave me and put it into a special part of my bag. I can't get my mind off of seeing Tris later. I get up and go to my locker and Lauren comes up to me.

"Hey baby," she says outlining the muscles under my shirt.

"Oh hey, Lauren," I say uncomfortably.

"What are you doing later?" she asks. I suddenly see Zeke across the hall and give him the "get me out of here" look and he comes running over.

"Hey Lauren, sorry to take Four away but we have to get to class," Zeke says.

"Fine but text me later," she says giving me a flirty smile. She walks away and I sigh.

"Thanks man, I thought she would never leave," I say covering my eyes with my hands. Lauren is such an obnoxious brat, who not to mention flirts with other guys at parties we go to together. I'm so sick and tired of her.

"Man, you'll be fine I promise, let's go," Zeke says. We walk to our next class together and I and I can only think of Tris and how I'm going over to _her _house later.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I love writing for you guys! I need more reviews PLEASE! I want to know what you think and to hear your suggestions! I love tips! You guys are amazing! So here is Chapter 4! :)**

Chapter 4-Tris POV

The rest of my morning classes, were awful. I had a test in Math, on the first day. Chemistry was awful and Study Hall was mostly full of me sitting, reading my new book. I was looking forward to lunch the whole morning. I would finally get to meet some new people, and not have to sit by myself at lunch. Not to mention my mind had been on being with Four this afternoon, so overall I don't think I was paying attention once today. I went to my locker to get my lunch and to put my books and other junk into my locker. I walked to lunch and Christina immediately came rushing over to show me where she was sitting.

"Hey! Sohowwastherestofyourmorning?" she says so fast I can't even understand.

"Good, fine I guess," I say as we approach a table, which I'm guessing is where I will sit.

"Everyone, this is Tris. She's new here and I'm pretty sure you all will love her!" says Christina while smiling at me. I wave and I hear people say "hey" and "hi". I sit down next to Christina and see Will sitting on the other side of her. I recognize most of the people sitting at the table from LA. I take out my salad and someone from across the table asks me a question. I see a girl with brownish blonde hair and brown eyes looking at me, I recognize her from LA.

"So, Tris where did you move from?" she says. " And by the way I'm Marlene," she says smiling at me.

"Oh, I moved from Chicago, over the summer," I say.

"Cool," she says. "Well, I can introduce you to everyone if thats okay." she says. I nod shyly and she begins pointing everyone out to me.

"So this is Uriah, my boyfriend," she says pointing to a guy with more olive complexion and deep brown eyes.

"Hey Tris!" he says to me while smiling. Marlene kisses him softly on the cheek and he blushes.

"Okay, so next is Shauna," she says pointing to a girl across from me with black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Tris, nice to meet you," she says waving.

"And next to Shauna is her lovely boyfriend Zeke," Marlene says laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" he says giving Marlene a glare. " And hey Tris," he says shyly waving.

"Hey, where's Four?" asks Zeke.

" I saw him getting lunch, the line was so long, he's probably still standing in line," replies Marlene.

So Four is part of this group of friends? I smile to myself and begin to take out my lunch., salad. I take the top off my tupperware container and pour my favorite dressing on top. Just when I'm about to eat my salad, the person I've been waiting to see all day comes and sits down. Four. He sits down next to Zeke and looks at me. _Four just looked at me. _He gives me a shy smile and begins to eat his lunch.

"Four, this is Tris, she's new here," says Marlene.

"I know her, we met in LA," he says smiling at me.

"Okay then. So Tris how was your first day?" asks Will.

"Okay, I guess. Just very boring," I laugh slightly.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," he says giving me a friendly smile. We all talk about the different teachers and how much we hate them and before everyone I know it, lunch is over. I say my goodbyes and head down the hallway to my locker. I get my things and go to social studies.

The rest of my day is filled with more assignments, loads of homework and me staring into space. The end of the day bell finally rings and I run to my locker. I look at my phone; it;s 3:00. _Four _will be at my house in an hour and a half. I smile and grab my things and start to walk home. My phone vibrates and I look down and see an number I don't recognize.

_229-571-4545_

_Hi Trissy! See you soon! (; _

I realize it's Four and smile and begin to write back.

_Hey :) Bring anything for the project you need over, see you soon! :) And Trissy really? Ha ha _

A minute later he replies:

_Okay Trissy, see you soon! :) And yes really! Ha ha _

I laugh and realize I am two houses away from my house.I run up the steps and use my key to get in. I close the door behind myself, and realize I'm home alone. I run upstairs and throw my bag in my room and run back downstairs. I decide I'm hungry and know I'm too short to reach the upper cabinets, I hop up onto the counter and grab a granola bar. I jump down and decide to start on my homework. I pull out the Math packet and one of my newly sharpened pencils.

Before I know it, it's 4:15 and I have finished my Math packet and my chemistry homework. I clean up my room and my living room before I hear a knock at my door, I run downstairs and quickly look in the mirror by my frontdoor. I take a quick deep breath and make sure my hair looks good. I open the door and see Four's smiling face looking at me.

"Hey, come on in," I say smiling.

"Thanks," he says walking in. I shut the front door and take his jacket and put it in our hall closet.

"We can work upstairs in my room or something," I say trying not to blush. He smiles and I smile back. I run upstairs and he follows. We walk down the hallway to my room and I have him sit on my desk chair. I sit on the edge of my bed. I notice I'm staring at him and then he begins to say something to me.

"So, I was wondering if we could get to know each other before we start," he says blushing.

"Oh, sure," I say blushing. "What do you want to know?" I say adjusting so I'm sitting more comfortably.

"Well, why don't play 20 questions?" he asks.

"Sure, you go first," I say.

"Okay, so where did you move from?" he asks.

"Chicago. I moved over the summer." I say.

"Your turn," he says.

"Okay, is it true you have a girlfriend?" I say sadly.

"Uh, yeah, her names Lauren. But, I'm trying to break up with her, it's just harder than it looks," he says laughing nervously.

"Oh, cool," I say disappointed. I was hoping that all the rumors weren't true. I look down at my lap, which I tend to do when I'm upset or nervous. " Your turn," I say still upset.

"Wait, Tris are you okay?" he asks me looking concerned.

"Yeah, just fine." I say. " Maybe we should just start the poem now," I say trying to not look at him.

"Yeah, sure," he says.

I start writing the poem, with him giving me ideas once in a while. I am starting to wish he never came. All I want to do right now is be alone and to not have to look at him anymore.

"Four, I will just finish the project, you can leave." I say avoiding his eye contact.

"No you don't have to I can-"

"It's fine just please leave!" I say, now yelling. I run to the bathroom and lock the door behind myself. I sit on the floor and bury my face in my hands.

"Tris, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you, I'm really sorry," he says softly. I can tell he's leaning against the door.

"Four, just please go, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I say.

"Fine, I'll leave, see you tomorrow Tris," he says. I hear him go down the stairs and I unlock the door. Before I can turn the corner I'm met by Four's soft lips. The kiss isn't rushed, it's gentle and kind. I pull away and look him right in the eyes.

"I had to do that once," he says, before running down the stairs. I hear the door slam, and I smile so wide, my cheeks start to hurt. I run to my room and fall down onto my bed smiling and laughing. I just _kissed _Four.

**A/N: Hey guys! So how did you like Chapter 4? They kissed! I know it's kind of cheesy but I like the way it turned out! Leave comments PLEASE! Love hearing from you all! Will update ASAP! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! It means SO MUCH! Please keep reviewing… I LOVE suggestions and comments! Feel free to give ideas and what you want to see next with Four and Tris! So here is Chapter 5! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5-Four's POV

Tris. She's so beautiful and smart, and so many other things I can't even begin to describe. I don't know why I kissed her. I just needed to do it. I will have to face her tomorrow and talk to her about it.I can't get this dumb smile off my face until I get home, and my expression changed. Marcus was waiting for me when I walked in the door. His familiar terrifying voice filling my ears.

"Tobias, it's for the best," he said before taking the whip and whacking it across my scarred back.

I yelped at the pain and shut my eyes, hoping it would stop. When he was done I ran up the stairs to my room as fast as I could. I shut the door behind myself and locked it, pushing my desk chair up against the door knob. I hear his laugh, similar to a hyenas, coming from downstairs. He's drinking. I lock all my windows or anywhere he could possibly get in. I decide to take a shower, a cold one. It makes my back numb so I don't feel anything. I take a long shower, hoping that Marcus is unconscious so he doesn't hear the shower running. I put on my pajamas pants and leave my shirt off. The rubbing of my shirt would irritate my wounds. I lie on my stomach and think of Tris as I fall asleep.

I wake up to the pain of my back, I growl. I get dressed in a black shirt, dark jeans and my black Nike sneakers. I grab my bag and quietly leave the house. I get on the bus and sit alone. When I get to school, Lauren comes to bother me.

"Four, you never texted me," she says touching my arm.

I pull my arm away from her, "Lauren I'm not in the mood," I growl. I see Tris coming down the hallway and she waves, smiling slightly.

"But baby," she says.

Before I can say anything, Tris walks over and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me square on the lips, kind and gentle, like the other day. Lauren gawks in awe.

"He said he wasn't in the mood," Tris says fake smiling at Lauren.

"Yeah, and Lauren were done, I'm sick of you and your dumb attitude so why don't you just leave, now," I growl. Lauren huffs and puffs and walks away. I look at Tris.

"Well, that was fun," I say.

"Yeah, it was," she says smiling. "By the way I forgive you," she smiles.

"That's good to hear," I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"So do you want to come over later, we can play 20 questions, but have it not end like it did last time" she says poking my chest.

"Sounds, awesome. See you later," I say. She kisses me on the cheek and winks at me.

"Bye, Four," she .

"Bye," I say. She just kissed me again and I'm over the moon.I smile to myself and walk to homeroom where I find Christina talking to Tris. She sees me and smiles, I can't wait for this afternoon.

Tris-POV

What I did was bold, but I had to kiss him again. He broke up with Lauren,and now I don't have to worry. And now I get to see him this afternoon, I think I'm more excited than I was any other time in my life. I go to homeroom, and see Christina. She waves me over and I sit next to her.

"Did I see Four's arms wrapped around your waist or was that some other girl?" she asks smiling.

"What? I wasn't even" I say blushing.

She holds up her hand, " Don't even, I _saw_ you Trissy! You like him!" she squeals.

"Yeah yeah, you figured me out okay?" I say laughing and holding my hands up. " Were hanging out later, I'm so excited. But enough about me? How are you and Will?" I say raising my eyebrows.

Christina blushes, " Were good, I guess. We hang out a lot, but he hasn't asked me out," she says looking disappointed. I rub her shoulder.

"Chrissy, your beautiful I can tell he loves you!" I say.

"You're sure?" she asks.

"Of course I am!" I say smiling. I look to the door and see Four walk in, I smile at him and I turn to face Ms. Jacobs. LA begins and I can't help but think about later.

_Five Hours Later- Tris' POV_

The end of the day comes and I can't wait to see Four. I walk home and finally approach my house. I pull out my house key, but the key doesn't seem to unlock the door.

"What the heck?" I scream trying to open the door. I decide to try the side door and it ends up opening, thank God. I lock the doors and check the time-3:30. I run upstairs to my room and grab my phone. Four never told me what time he was coming. I decide to text him.

_Hey :) What time are you coming?_

A minute later he responds:

_Look out your bedroom window :)_

I look outside and see Four standing outside my bedroom window. I open the window and wave for him to come in.

"Don't stay out there all day, come in," I say. I hear the door shut and then I hear his footsteps as he runs up the stairs.I am still looking out the window when I feel warm arms wrap around my waist. I smile and turn around so I'm facing him.

"Hello," I say and move closer so our foreheads are touching.

"Hey," he says. He then kisses me softly and we stay like that for a while, before breaking apart and sitting on my bedroom floor.

"So let's do 20 questions over again," I say. " Me first," I say. He nods. " So what do you like about me?" I say shyly.

"Well, you're beautiful, smart,funny and one of the kindest girls I have ever met," he says moving in to kiss me again. It lasts a while but when we pull apart he smiles.

"Your turn," I say smiling.

"Okay, what do you like about me?" he asks.

" Well, your funny and so sweet, caring, SO good looking, should I go on?" I say.

"No I get it, you're crazy about me " he says smiling.

"So, my turn, is your real name Four?" I ask. His expression changes from happy to angry and am suddenly sorry I asked. " Four you don't have to tell me if it bothers you," I say reaching to hold his hand.

"No, it's fine. You would have to know sometime," he says looking down. I hold his hand while he begins to talk.

"So when I was young, my mother left me because my father beat her. And now he beats me because she left. I can't stand up for myself and he hurts me Tris." he says.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I grip his hand and he starts to talk again.

"So, my real name is Tobias, but I don't like anyone knowing my real name. Zeke and Uriah are the only ones that know, besides you now." he says.

"Four I'm so-" I say but he cuts me off.

"Can you call me Tobias? When it's just you and I? It's nice to hear my name again." he says.

"Of course" I say. I lean in to kiss him, with more passion. I am starting to like Fo-Tobias _a lot._

"Tobias, you know I'm here for you and if you need anything, you know you can talk to me. I. And I'm so happy you told me," I say squeezing his hand.

"Thanks, Tris," he smiles. "Can I ask you something?" he says.

"Of course,anything," I say.

"I know it might be soon, and we just met this week, but the minute I saw you I knew I would want to be with you. And you're so beautiful and kind and smart and everything I want in a girl. Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" he asks nervously.

"Tobias, I would love to be your girlfriend," I say smiling. We kiss, for awhile before he says he has to leave. But then I realize something.

"Tobias, you can't go back there, he will hurt you," I say.

"Tris, I'm fine really," he says.

"No, you're staying here, I will text my mom and tell her Christina is staying over." I say. He nods. I text my mom:

_Mom, Christina needs to stay over because her parents are out of town. Sorry for the short notice, I'm keeping my door shut because we need rest, so please don't check on you so much Mom. Xoxo._

A second later:

_Okay, love have fun don't stay up too late. Night. Xoxo. _

"She said that's fine," I say hugging him.

"Thanks Tris," he says.

"Anytime, Tobias," I say. " Can we go to sleep now?" I ask.

"Sure," he says. " I'll take the floor," he says.

"I have an air mattress," I say.

"That works," he says. I blow up the air mattress and get him sheets and a pillow. I give him some of Caleb's pajamas pants. I change too and lie down. He faces me on the mattress. I see him wincing at the pain from his back wounds. I get a glance at them, there so deep. I feel so bad and feel so much hatred toward his terrible father.

"Goodnight Trissy," he says. He sits up to kiss me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Tobias," I say quietly. I fall asleep to the sounds of him breathing.

**A/N: Hi guys! Yay! I updated 2 times! Let me thank FourTrisLover for giving me the suggestion for the break-up between Four and Lauren! Go follow FourTrisLover! They will be posting a fanfic soon! Thank you all so much for reading! Will update ASAP! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hi guys! Thanks for reading! PLEASE PM me and give suggestions! I love hearing from you all! I will update twice today! :) Enjoy Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6-Tobias' POV

I wake up with sun in my eyes, and realize finally where I am. I sit up and see Tris sleeping, God she's beautiful when she sleeps. I get up quietly so I don't wake her, or her parents. I change in the bathroom and when I come out she's sitting there waiting for me, I smile.

"Good morning, Tobias," she says yawning.

"Good morning, to you too Trissy," I say smiling. She gets up and kisses me softly before going to the bathroom to get ready. It's Friday so it's the end of the week and I'm super pumped that I get a break for 2 days without school. Tris comes out of the bathroom in black yoga pants, a gray sweater, and her hair pinned back. She has a small amount of makeup on, but she never needs it. I smile and give her the "you look gorgeous" look and she smiles. We go out her bedroom window, so we don't wake anyone and decide to walk to school together. It's cold for September, I can tell because Tris is wearing boots. Weather never seemed to bother me, hot or cold I'm fine. We walk hand and hand, occasionally talking about things. We approach school and head to our lockers. I grab the things I need for LA and walk over to Tris' locker.

"Crap, that poetry project was due today," I say concerned.

"And you think I didn't finish it," she says waving the poster with our poems on it in front of my face.

"Of course you did," I say pulling her close to me and kissing her softly. We walk to class and take a seat next to Christina and Will. Christina and Tris are talking about something and Will and I are talking about sports. Class begins and I can't stop thinking about Tris and being with her this weekend.

Tris-POV

Christina mentions a party that she's throwing tonight and says Four and I are welcome to come. I told her we would have to see and that I had to talk to him about it. After all my morning classes, lunch is finally here. I find Tobias at his locker. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi," I say sweetly.

"Hey," he says turning around to face me. " So what were you and Christina talking about earlier?" he asks.

"Oh, just that she's having a party later and wants us to come," I say.

"Sounds fun, do you want to go?" he asks.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun," I reply.

"I'm starving, can we go eat now please?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too" I say. We walk to lunch and find our friends sitting and talking.

"I will bring drinks," says Zeke.

"I will bring snacks," says Shauna.

"What about you guys?" they say pointing to us. There referring to the party, I think.

"Oh um, what do you want us to bring?" I ask.

"Hmm," says Christina tapping her chin. "Well it's not just us coming," she says referring to the people at our table. "I have practically the whole school coming," she says.

"Well, you could probably use more food, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure you can bring more snacks," she says. Tobias and I nod and make our way to the lunch line. I couldn't sneak into the kitchen without my parents or Caleb figuring me out, so we have to get school lunch. I grab a salad and Tobias gets pay for our lunch and head back to our friends. We all talk about the party, and how Christina has a heated pool her parents are allowing her to use. She says we all need bathing suits. I look at Tobias with a worried look on my face, and he mouths, "You'll be okay,". I smile and am reassured by him.

"Trissy, Marlene, Shauna and I are going to help you get ready at my house," she says squealing with excitement. I groan and shake my head. "Oh Trissy, it will be fun," she says. All the other girls nod at me with sympathetic looks, like it wasn't their idea. After a while of talking, lunch is over and we all head our separate ways. Tobias runs up to me.

"Hey, you sure you're okay with the party and everything?" he asks with concern.

"Yeah, babe I'm fine, just not looking forward to getting glammed 's just not who I am," I say looking down. He puts his thumb on my cheek gently.

"You're beautiful, in every way, don't worry," he says smiling."I have to go, love, I'll see you later," he says kissing my forehead.

"Bye," I say. He walks to his next class and so do I.

The end of the day comes faster than I thought it would, and Tobias and I decide to walk home together.I come to a realization and stop in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Nothing, it's just I never told my parents or Caleb about you," I say." What am I going to do?" I say worried.

"Well, do you want to tell them?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah I do Tobias. They should know," I decide.

"Okay, let's go then," he says grabbing my hand. We walk together until we approach my house. I was hoping my parents weren't home, but I see their car's in the driveway. I run up the stairs with Tobias on my heels.

"Wait," I say out loud.

"What?" he asks.

"Your Four to them right?" I ask.

"Yeah, not Tobias," he replies.

"Okay, let's do this," I say taking a deep breath. I open the door and walk to the kitchen, my mother greets me.

"Hi honey," she says coming to kiss my forehead.

"Hey mom," I say back nervously.

"Whose this?" she says smiling at Tobias.

"Mom, where's Dad?" I ask.

"Oh he upstairs, why?" she asks.

"I need to talk to you both, now." I say.

"Tris is something wrong?" she asks nervous.

"No, nothings wrong, I just need to tell you something." I say back.

"Okay," she says walking to the stairs. "Andrew! Tris is home and needs to speak with us!" she says yelling. I hear my father's footsteps as he comes down the stairs. I glance one last time at Tobias before I am met with my parents faces.

"What's up?" asks my father sitting down at the dining room table. My mother takes a seat next to him, and then Tobias and I sit down across from them.

"So, Mom and Dad, I have been wanting to tell you this for a while now," I say glancing at Tobias. "Mom and Dad, this is Four, my boyfriend." saying as coolly as possible. I hear my mother sigh and I look at them in confusion.

"Tris, that is not what I expected! I was so scared, you scared your father and I to death." she says. I try to get a read on my father but his expression is blank.

"So, Four, before I allow this, tell me about yourself?" my father says.

"Well, sir, my real name is Tobias, but Four is my nickname my football buddies gave me." he says. I look at him in awe. He just told my parents his real name. " I play football and run track, and I live just down the street" he says. I can tell he's nervous so I grab his hand and use my thumb to rub his hand to calm him.

"You seem like a nice young man, and I'm okay with you dating my daughter. But, if you do anything to hurt her, believe me you will be sorry," he says sternly.

"Thank you sir, and believe me I will not her your daughter. She's wonderful, and everything I look for in a girl," he says smiling. My parents smile back and Tobias and I say our goodbyes and head to Christina's house. When we get there, Christina and the girls pull me upstairs immediately and I get look at Tobias once last time, and he's laughing. I groan and when they get me upstairs, they throw me on the bed.

"So, Trissy, I picked you out an outfit. And Shauna will do your hair, and I will do your makeup. Marlene will help with accessories," she says smiling wide. "So makeup first," she says sitting me down in front of a huge mirror. She first applies concealer under my eyes, around my nose and on some redness on my cheeks. She blends it in with her concealer brush and then goes for foundation. The foundation goes all over my face, and she blends that in with her foundation brush. My skin already feels tight and heavy. Next, she does my eyes. She applies a light cream color to my browbone and a tan to my eyelid. She puts some darker brown in my crease, to make my eyes pop. Eyeliner is next. She outlines my eyes and then applies a thick layer of mascara on my top and bottom eyelashes. When I finally think she's done, she applies a light pink lip gloss to my lips. I look in the mirror, and I look amazing. Better than I have looked before.

Next, Shauna curls my hair softly. With the delicate curls falling down my back. My hair is pretty long, so the curls make it look a little shorter. She pins back my hair with bobby pins, which makes my hair look amazing. Then Christina pulls out my outfit. It's pair of dark jeans, a tan, sweater that goes to my mid-thigh and a pair of short tan ankle boots. Marlene gets me a pair of gold stud earrings, and a long draped gold necklace to match. I look in the mirror and all the girls smile. I look amazing, they did a great job.

"Trissy you look so good!" says Christina. Marlene and Shauna agree.

"Thanks guys! It means a lot," I say hugging each one of them.

I sit and wait while they all get ready and when there done they all look just as good as me if not better. Marlene has her hair in a messy bun, with a silver headband, a black dress, and silver flats to match. Her makeup is similar to mine. Shauna has on a black maxi skirt, with a royal blue short sleeved shirt, tucked in and black heels. Her hair is in a side braid. And Christina has on a pair of dark jeans and a lilac sweater with a black headband and black heels. Her hair is straightened and down. We all hear the guys walk in and decide to go downstairs. I begin to walk down the stairs and see Tobias staring, gawking at me. I smile and think, this party is going to be great.

I remember I don't have a bathing suit, so I tell Christina.

"Chrissy, I don't have a bathing suit," I say.

"Ooh, I have plenty!" she says running to her closet. She pulls out a strapless- lilac bathing suit with matching bottom. It's cute, but a little revealing. I just go with it and shove it in my bag,along with flipflops for later. All us girls head downstairs, because we hear the guys moving around and talking. I start to head down the stairs and know this is going to be an amazing party.

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6**! **Thanks again to FourTrisLover for giving me the party idea! They will be updating their story today! GO FOLLOW FourTrisLover and read their story! Thanks again guys for reading, and I will be updating again today! :) GIVE SUGGESTIONS THROUGH PMing AND REVIEWS! I WILL USE YOUR IDEAS IN CHAPTER 7! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I did not update twice, I forgot! Will try to do two now! I want to thank FourTrisLover for giving me a shoutout in her Author's Note! Go follow them! She's an amazing writer, and she just finished her second chapter! :) Enjoy Chapter 7! Leave comments and reviews and your ideas will be in Chapter 7! **

Chapter 7

When us girls make it downstairs, all of our boyfriends are staring. I make my way over to Tobias and kiss him sweetly on the cheek.

"You look _amazing," _he says in my ear.

"So do you," I say admiring his choice of clothing. He's wearing dark jeans, a tan sweater, and Sperry's. He looks _so handsome. _I look around to see the other guys admiring their girlfriends and the girls doing the same.

"Well, let's go set everything up, before the others get here," she says waving everyone with her. We all follow Christina, outside to her pool where she has tables and chairs set up all over her huge lawn. Her pool is massive, and has a hot tub that's connected to the pool. Everyone's mouths are wide open, and we are all amazed.

"You all are gonna catch flies," she says laughing. We all close our mouths and began helping her pour snacks into bowls and putting the drinks in the coolers. Every once in a while Tobias came to kiss my cheek. He's such an amazing boyfriend, I couldn't have found anyone better.

At seven, people start to arrive. Tobias and I, along with Shauna and Zeke plant ourselves at a table, before they all get taken. Marlene and Uriah went to dance, and Christina and Will were welcoming the guests. I pick at the pretzels that were put out on the table and sip the fruit punch Zeke made. He promised me it was alcohol free and it had to be, since I don't drink. The party is kind of slow, and I start to get tired around 10. People start to leave, they were forced by Christina. She wanted all of us, in our group of friends, to play truth or dare in the water. I went into the bathroom to change into my bathing suit. It didn't exactly make me feel comfortable but I was okay with it. When I walked out, all the girls were squealing telling me Tobias would love it.

We made our way out to the pool and I saw Tobias' mouth drop as soon as he saw me. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned in softly to kiss him. We stayed like that for a while, before realizing we were with friends. I grabbed his hand, and we walked into the pool together. Everyone else was already in. It was really warm,like bath water. It was still pretty warm outside of the pool, but the pool was easily 20 degrees warmer than the air. Tobias sits down on the bottom of the pool, because he can, due to his height.

"Let's play truth or dare," says Christina. Everyone agrees.

"And if you can't answer you have to take off something," she says. Everyone nods.

"Me first," says Uriah. " Zeke, truth or dare?" he asks his brother.

"Dare, of course," says Zeke.

Uriah taps his chin, " Hmm, go stick 15 ice cubes down your swim-shorts," he says grinning.

"Really?" he says.

"Yeah, Christina where are your ice-cubes?" Uriah asks.

"In the freezer,you idiot, where else?" she says shaking her head. Zeke and Uriah make their way to the kitchen and come back with a bowl full of ice cubes. Zeke hesitantly pours all the ice cubes down his pants.

"Oh my God!" he says. " Uriah I'm going to kill you," he says. Everyone is laughing. When he claims they have melted he gets back in the water.

"Will, truth or dare?" asks Zeke.

"Truth." replies Will.

"Loser," coughs Uriah. Will gives him a glare.

"Why won't you ask Christina out?" he says smirking.

Will blushes, " Because I'm afraid she'll say no," he says looking down at his lap.

"I would say 1,000 times," says Christina.

"Okay, so Christina will you go out with me?' says Will nervously.

"Of course!" she says screaming. She kisses him, and he kisses back.

"Enough, guys," I say covering my eyes. They stop blushing.

"Tris, truth or dare?" asks Will.

"Truth," I answer.

"What's Four's real name?" Will asks looking at me.

I glare at Tobias and take off my necklace.

"Not happening," I say.

"Marlene, truth or dare? I ask.

" Dare," she says.

"Who was the first person you kissed, and where did you kiss them?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and removes her headband.

"Four, truth or dare?" she asks Tobias.

"Truth," he replies simply.

"How did you break up with Lauren?" she says raising her eyebrows. He looks at me and I nod.

"Well, she was bothering me, and I saw Tris coming. She came over and kissed me right in front of Lauren, and then I told Lauren were over." He says. The girls look at me shocked. I blush and turn as red as a tomato. The game continues for a while before we all start to look like shriveled grapes. We decide to all get out, and Christina tells us she wants us all to stay over.

Tobias and I agree it sounds fun. Christina brings down sleeping bags and an air mattress. She has two full sized couches so Uriah and Marlene decide to sleep on one and Tobias and I on the other. Christina and Will on the air mattress and Zeke and Shauna on the floor. Christina gives me shorts to wear under my sweater. Shauna is given yoga pants from Christina, Marlene gets a shirt and pants and Christina wears her normal pajamas. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and go sit down next to Tobias. We all decide to watch "The Heat" on Christina's 60 inch TV. I cuddle into Tobias' side, and he runs his fingers through my hair. I feel myself drifting off and the TV sounds becoming duller and duller as I get more tired. Christina and Will are already asleep with them both on their sides and his arms around her. Shauna has her head on Zekes chest but their awake. And Uriah and Marlene are kissing on the couch. I decide to let sleep take me over and I fall asleep to the sounds of the TV.

The Next Morning

I wake up the way I feel asleep, in Tobias' arms. I sit up slowly and see Tobias is still sleeping. I wake him up by kissing him sweetly and he smiles.

"Nice way to wake up," he says grinning.

"I thought you would like it," I say.

"Should we go? I don't want to wake anyone, and I need to shower," I say laughing.

"Sure, let's go," he says. We get up quietly and walk to my house. I check my phone and it's 8:47am. We walk hand and hand, when we finally approach the house, we open the door. Tobias and I are met with the face of someone we did not expect to see.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, lovelies! Let me know who YOU think Tris and Tobias should see when they open the door! I love hearing your ideas and suggestions! I want to thank **_**vimto474 **_**for giving me the idea of having Will and Christina get together during Truth or Dare! :) Also, I want to thank **_**FourTrisLover **_**for giving me the party idea! Please review and comment! Also PM me like I said, to have your ideas in Chapter 7! :) Also I'm sorry that this Chapter is so short! I couldn't think of enough to write! **


	8. Chapter 8

******A/N: Hi guys! I went with what the majority of you all said, ( for who would be at the door.) Sorry if your idea wasn't used! Leave me reviews and comments and your ideas will be in Chapter 9! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8-Tris' POV

Tobias and I open the door to find someone I never wanted to meet standing in my doorway. Marcus.

"Oh, look who's here?" he says smirking. He stands up straight and changes his expression at the sound of my mother coming to greet us.

"Hi kids, come on in," says my mother sweetly. I sigh and so does Tobias. I need to find a way to talk to my mother, Tobias cannot go home with Marcus. We are told Marcus and Tobias are staying for dinner, and I decide I will borrow my mother when I get a chance to tell her about Marcus. Tobias and Marcus go to sit down at our dining room table, joining Caleb and my father.

"Tris, honey, can you help me carry these dishes in?" she says nodding towards the counter that is full of food. My mother always outdoes herself, making more food than we need.

"Yeah, sure. But can I borrow you for a second? It's important." I say firmly.

"Sure, is everything alright?" she says dropping what she's doing to follow me. We go into the bathroom and I take a deep breath.

"Mom, you may not believe me, but I need you to trust me on this," I say reaching out to hold her hands. She nods hesitantly, and I begin.

"Tobias is beaten by Marcus. Marcus whips Tobias for no reason and I can't let Tobias go home knowing he is beaten." I say trying not to break down.

"Oh, Tris." she says softly. " I have an idea," she says.

"What is it?" I say waiting for her to reply.

"I can have Caleb invite Tobias over, I will have to let him know before hand, because he isn't very fond of Tobias," she says laughing.

"Okay, I can pull him aside if that helps," I say.

"Yes, please do, but Tris, after today Tobias will need to reach out for help. Marcus won't allow him to stay here every night." she says.

"Yes I know, Mom." I say.

"Okay, sweetie," she says meeting her hand to my cheek softly. We walk back to the kitchen. " Help me with these dishes," she says.

"Sure thing Mom." I say smiling.

My mother has made roasted chicken with lemon and butter, red-skin mashed potatoes and green beans with butter and shallot sauce. She also prepared a salad, and of course rolls. It smells more amazing than I can even describe. I set all the food down and call for Caleb.

"Hey, Caleb can I borrow you for a minute?" I say using my eyes to give him a look.

"Sure?" he says. He stands up and walks over to me and I fake smile at everyone and drag him with me.

"Listen, I can't explain it all right now but you need to invite Four to sleep over, understand?" I say quietly.

"Wait, why?" he asks.

"Caleb, Four is beat at home by Marcus. He's my boyfriend and I can't allow him to go home knowing he will be beat later," I say pledingly.

"Fine, but only this once." he says. "And why didn't I hear about my sister having a boyfriend?" he says furious.

"Oh, just be quiet. I will explain later, just do it please?" I say giving him the pouty lip.

"I said okay," he says brushing past me.

"I love you, you know?" I say smiling.

"I love you too," he says sluggishly walking back to the table. I walk in the room after Caleb smiling. I give Tobias the look that I took care of everything and I see him relax.

I serve myself, taking a little of everything. I begin to eat and everyone starts to converse. I hardly pay attention, keeping my eyes locked on Tobias, and his on mine. My ears perk when I hear Marcus mention my name.

"So, Tris how did you and my son meet?" he asks.

"Oh, just at school," I reply. "In LA to be specific." I say finishing. He nods, accepting my answer. Everyone talks for awhile, and my mother brings dessert. When I notice Marcus is almost done with his cake, I glare at Caleb and he nods slightly.

"So, Tobias I was wondering if you would like to stay over tonight? I have some cool new games we can try out." He says. Tobias looks at me and can read my eyes.

"I would like that, thanks. Dad, can I?" he says.

"Oh, I don't know Tobias, you have track tryouts tomorrow." He says sternly.

"I can bring him," I say volunteering.

"Fine, but only tonight," says Marcus. A weight is lifted off my shoulders and Tobias begins to unstiffen. My mother takes everyones dessert dishes, and Marcus says he needs to leave.

"Well, I guess I should be going. Thank you for dinner, Natalie and Andrew." He says.

"Oh it was our pleasure," my mother replies.

"Tobias I will be away for 3 days in Ohio. I will see you when I get back, okay?" he says.

"Yes, Dad, have a nice trip." Tobias says. Marcus leaves and I thank my parents so many times, before heading to my room with Tobias. My parents agreed that Tobias could sleep on an air mattress on my bedroom floor, and that he could borrow Caleb's clothes. Caleb wasn't too happy about that, but I didn't care. I let Tobias go in the bathroom, and change and let him use one of our spare toothbrushes. I change into my flannel pajamas, which are a long sleeved shirt and shorts. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and run downstairs to say goodnight to my parents. Tobias thanks my parents multiple times and I grab us each a glass of water.

I lay down on my bed facing Tobias, and he lays down facing me. We look at each other before he says something.

"You know, no other girlfriend would have done that for me, right?" he says.

"Well," I say blushing.

"Tris, your the most amazing girl I have ever met, and ever been with. You just saved me from getting a big beating tonight, and that means the world to me," he says. He leans up to kiss me softly, and then more passionately. We pull apart and smile at each other.

"Goodnight my beautiful girlfriend," he says kissing my hand.

"Goodnight my handsome boyfriend," I say back smiling. We both lay down and I fall asleep to the sounds of Tobias' quiet snores.

The Next Morning-Tris POV

I'm am awoken by the sound of my phone vibrating. I squint at the sunlight shining through my room. I feel for my phone and it accidently falls on Tobias' head. I cover my mouth in shock. He scrunches his face and smiles.

"Hey, what was that for?" he says.

"It was an accident," I say trying not to laugh, but I do start after a couple seconds.

"Trissy, are you laughing at me?" he says smirking.

"No, I was laughing at the fact that it fell on your head, not you." I say. He jolts up to my surprise, and comes to pick me up. I squirm to try to get away from him but it's no use, he's too strong. He throws me over his shoulder and starts to tickle me. I scream and laugh and I can see he's grinning.

"Are you sorry for dropping your phone on my head?" he asks laughing.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" I scream still laughing. He puts me down carefully and kisses me softly.

"I have to run by my house to get clothes for football tryouts, but mind if I take a shower here?" he asks.

"No by all means, it's all yours," I say nodding towards the bathroom.

"Thanks, babe," he says kissing my cheek. He goes in the bathroom and shuts the door behind himself. I decide to get dressed. I throw on white high waisted shorts, a purple crop top that says, "DREAM" and white flip flops. I brush my hair out and put on a white bandana, and decide to leave the little bunny ears up. I sit on my bed waiting for Tobias, and hear the shower turn off. I hear him rummaging around and then he walks out. _Shirtless._ He looks so cute, and I try not to stare. I look up and he's gawking.

"You look gorgeous," he says wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"You look amazing yourself," I say kissing him back. He's wearing what he had on yesterday, but then again he looks good in anything. He looks at the time and we see it's almost 8am.

"Why don't we go get breakfast? You need energy for the day." I say.

"Sounds good to me," he says rubbing his stomach. We walk down the stairs holding hands, and sit at the kitchen counter. My mother is already awake, moving around the kitchen.

"Good morning guys, did you sleep okay?" she says asking Tobias more than me.

"Yes, thank you ," he says smiling.

"Oh anytime. So would you guys like something to eat?" she suggests wiping down the counter with a sponge.

"Sure, what do we have?" I ask. She pokes her head in the fridge and looks in the cabinets.

"Let's see, we have yogurt, granola bars, waffles, fruit, almost anything you could think of," she says. I ask Tobias what he wants and he and I both ask for yogurt with berries and granola. My mother whips it up in less than 2 minutes and puts the bowls in front of us.

"Thanks Mom," I say smiling.

"Yes, thank you , this looks amazing." Tobias says. We eat our yogurt and put our bowls in the sink.

"Well Mom, we have to go," I say hopping of the kitchen stool. I kiss her cheek and thank her for breakfast.

"Thank you , for breakfast and for allowing me to stay in your lovely home," he says smiling.

"Your very welcome, Tobias, anytime." she says smiling. We wave goodbye and head out to the garage. I had to take the car today, since the track field is farther away. I buckle my seat belt and Tobias leans over to kiss me. I smile and I begin to drive. I stop in front of his house, and he runs in grabbing his track things. He's wearing black shorts, a white Under Armor tank top and black sneakers. He looks _great. _

"Got everything?" I ask.

"Yep, all set, thanks babe." he says kissing me on the cheek.

"No problem," I reply. We drive to the track field and I cannot tell you how many times I think to myself about how lucky I really am.

******A/N: Hi guys! How did you like this? I thought it was great! Thanks for everyone who suggested Marcus! It was a wonderful idea! Please review and comment and I will incorporate everyone's ideas into Chapter 9! PM also if you want to give me suggestions or tips! Please keep reading! And thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and followed or favorited me and my story! It means the world and I'm so happy you're all enjoying this Fanfiction! Please keep reviewing or commenting! I will use your ideas in the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 9

Tobias and I pull up to the track field, after 15 minutes of driving. The field isn't just for track, it also has a football field, baseball diamond, and a basketball court. There's also a concession stand and bleachers for people to sit on. Tobias and I get out of the car and walk hand and hand to the field. We slowly approach where the tryouts are being held, and he sees others getting ready.

"You should probably go now," I say.

"Yeah, it looks like there getting started," he says. I hand him his bag and his water bottle. "Thanks, gorgeous," he says before kissing me sweetly.

"Good luck, I'll be in the stands!" I say. He smiles wide and jogs over to join the other people. I find my way to the bleachers and take a seat. I see it's only 10:15 and the tryouts start at 10:30, so I have time to run to the concession stand. I get up and glance over at Tobias, and mouth, " going to the concession stand," he nods and I smile.

I make my way to the stand and read the menu. They have tons of snack food, but then I see iced coffee, and think _perfect._ I didn't have enough time to go get coffee this morning, so I am feeling tired. When it's my turn I order my coffee, and take it over to where the cream, sugar and other condiments are. I pour milk, and sugar into my coffee. I snap on a lid, grab a straw and head back to where I was sitting. I see Tobias looking at me, and I smile. My phone buzzes and I see Tobias has texted me, I look up and he's stretching, his back towards me. I see what he's written.

_Tobias- I noticed that no one else's girlfriends are in the stands, only mine ;) _

I write back:

_Me- Stop looking at me and focus! :P_

I see him get up to go check his phone, and I see him typing. He puts his phone down and a minute later my phone buzzes:

_Tobias- Sorry you're too distractible, and WAY too gorgeous. _

I shake my head, and laugh. I reply:

_Me- Tobias I'm serious! FOCUS! You can look at me ALL the time but track tryouts only come once a year! :P_

He replies seconds after:

_Tobias- Fine, see you after :***_

_Me- Xoxo :**** Good luck babe! :)_

I lock my phone and go on my phone checking Instagram and Twitter. I occasionally sip my coffee, and start to feel less tired. Nothing exciting, I look up to see their starting. I lock my eyes on Tobias, and they start to run. He's in the lead at first, but then falls second.

"Come on Four!" I say knowing I should call him that in public.

He starts to come up behind the guy in first, and is now in the lead again, they all run out of my view so I can't see him anymore.

Tobias' POV

I'm running as fast as I can. Two guys are on my tail, but I can't look back. When running, I'm only concerned with myself, no one else. Then I hear it again.

"Come on Four!" I hear Tris say from the stands. This only makes me run faster, I want to do this for her. I am now approaching the finish line, and when I do, I realize I came in first. Tris runs over to me and jumps into my arms.

"Babe you did it!" she screams.

"I know," I say panting, " But it was because of you, I heard you cheering and it made me run faster," I say taking her hands. I lean in to kiss her, slowly and then more passionately. We pull apart and she asks me a question.

"When will you find out if you made it?"she asks.

"A week from today, I think," I say back.

"That's such a long time, I wish you found out sooner," she says.

"Me too," I say sighing. " I'm going to go get my things and say bye to Coach." he says kissing me softly.

"Okay," she says. I walk over to grab my bag and say thank you to the Coach. He says he will send out an email next week, letting us know. I walk over to Tris, and she's smiling. _God, how did I ever get so lucky? She's so beautiful and kind and smart and funny. She's like a dream. _When I approach her I kiss her long and slow, when we pull apart we head back to the car hand and hand.

Tris' POV

When we get to the car, I buckle my seatbelt and Tobias does the same. We start to drive and I get an idea.

"I know this sounds super little kiddish, but can we go get ice cream?" I say laughing.

"Ice cream in September sounds great to me," he says. " And that did not sound little kiddish." He says smiling. We drive to the nearest ice cream place and get out of the car. We get in line and Tobias and I look over the different flavors.

He whispers, " You look beautiful," in my ear and I smile. Tobias tells me he wants Oreo in a regular cone, and heads back to the car to open the trunk so we can sit. When it's my turn to order, the girl opens the window.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" she asks.

"Oh, can I have a small Oreo in a regular cone, and a small black raspberry chip in a sugar cone?" I say.

"Sure thing," she says ringing everything up on the register and going to scoop our ice cream. She comes back with mine first.

"Here you are," she says. " It will be $6.09," she says. I hand her the money and she comes back with my change and Tobias' ice cream. I throw some change into the tip jar and she thanks me. I head back to the car with the ice cream. I hang Tobias his ice cream and sit myself down next to him.

"Thanks, love," he says kissing my cheek.

"Your welcome" I say. We sit there eating our ice cream, talking. I get a text from Christina, and put my ice cream down to read it:

_Christina-All the couples are coming over for dinner, and I had to invite my best friend and her boyfriend ;) AND WEAR SOMETHING NICE! ;0_

_Me- Sounds fun, hold on, let me ask Four. And okay I will wear a dress :P_

"Hey babe, Christina is having everyone over for dinner, and wants to know if we want to come?" I say.

"I would like that, is that okay with you?" he asks.

"Yeah it sounds fun," I say. I take my phone back out and text Christina:

_Me-Count us in ;)_

_Christina- Cool! Can't wait to see you, in a dress! Come around 6pm._

_Me-Okay see you then! ;)_

_Christina-Kk! ;)_

I lock my phone and finish my ice cream, telling Tobias we have to be there at 6. I hop up throw away our ice cream. Tobias and I get back in the car, and drive back to my house. We hold hands as were driving and I can't stop smiling at him. When we get to my house, no ones home. Tobias and I sit on the couch and hold hands smiling and laughing at each other.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he says.

"Of course," I say.

"When's your birthday?" he asks.

"Oh, it's um October 1st," I say.

"Tris thats like 4 days from now," he says. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asks.

"I don't know, I just never saw a reason to." I say. "When's yours?" I ask him.

"It's March 6th," he says.

"Close to my moms," I say. "Hers in March 8th," I answer. We talk like that for a while, before we see it's 5. I decide we should get ready.

"Wait, Tris, I don't have clothes," Tobias says.

"You can borrow some of Caleb's," I say dragging him upstairs. I let him take the shower first, and give him khaki shorts, and a navy collar shirt, with gray stripes. He's okay with wearing his Sperry's again. He comes out of the shower, looking so handsome and perfect. I smile and go over to kiss his cheek.

"I should take showers here more often, so I can be kissed every time I come out," he says laughing. I swat his arm and tell him he can wait for me in my room. I go in the shower, and wash my hair. I use my body scrub that smells like vanilla and wash my body with it. I come out of the shower and wrap my hair in a towel. I throw on my purple bathrobe that I have had for years, and walk out to my room. Tobias' smiles sweetly and I walk over to my closet to find a dress. I pick out a gray dress, that's short sleeved, and comes down to just above my knee. I take the towel off my hair and begin to brush it. Tobias comes over and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek.

"I have to go get ready, you can kiss me after," I say pulling away. I head back into the bathroom to put my makeup on. I put on concealer and liquid foundation on to cover any imperfections on my skin. I set the liquid makeup with a matte powder, then I start on my eyes. I put on a silver shimmery eyeshadow, that matches the dress perfectly, using black in my crease to make it smokey looking. I blow dry my hair, and do a half up half down style, and pin it with bobby pins. I leave the bathroom to go get my dress. When Tobias sees me he smiles.

"You look gorgeous already," he says.

"Thanks, babe," I say smiling. I head back to the bathroom with my dress and slip it on. I wear a black necklace and find my black flats. Tobias sits up on my bed and shuts off his phone.

"Tris you look gorgeous," he says looking at me.

"And you look amazing too," I say walking over to him. I kiss him sweetly, put pull away because we have to leave.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's go." I say. We walk downstairs and I tell my mom were going ot Christina's and need to borrow one of the cars. She gives me her keys and we get in the car. We start to drive to Christina's and I can't wait to have fun tonight with our friends.

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! I thought it was a great one! Please review and comment! I will try to post Chapter 10 today, but if not I will tomorrow! I can't believe I'm almost at my 10th Chapter! Thanks to everyone who has given ideas, reviewed and PMed me! You guys are the most amazing readers! Thank you again and please continue to review and comment! Also, feel free to PM me with suggestions and tips! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! I can't believe this is my 10th Chapter! I never thought so many people would love my story! It means the world to know you all love it so much! Please review and comment and PM if you have ideas that you want to be in Chapter 11! :) Enjoy! **

Chapter 10-Tobias' POV

It takes under 10 minutes to get to Christina's. Tris parks the car in the driveway and leans in to kiss me. We have 15 minutes before were actually supposed to be there but we go in anyways. We walk in hand in hand, and as were walking I notice gray clouds in the sky. Not a nice night to be outside, I think, but were only eating dinner. When we get inside were greeted by Christina and Will.

"Trissy! Four! You're here!" she says coming to hug us both. We both laugh and Tris and I both hug Will aswell. I smell food, and see Christina is cooking something amazing. I take my coat along with Tris' and ask where I should put them.

"You can put them in our room, top of the stairs to the right," says Will.

"Wait, Chrissy, did I just hear Will say _your_ room?" Tris says squealing.

"It's only our room when he stays here," she says blushing.

"Same thing," Tris says. I run upstairs and put our coats on the bed. I run back down and see that Zeke and Shauna have arrived.

"Hey, man!" Zeke says coming over to hug me.

"Hey. How's everything?" I ask casually.

"Good, good. You?" he says.

"Pretty good, waiting to hear if I made the track team," I say taking a cracker from the plate.

"That's cool, I didn't know you were trying out. I just tried out for baseball last week, still waiting to hear," he says.

"I know, it's not even trying out that's bad, it's waiting to here," I say.

"Yep, you're absolutely right." He says. Uriah and Marlene are here by the time Zeke and I are done talking, and everyone is just catching up basically. I walk over to Tris and see she's picking at the food Christina put out. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her, kissing her cheek. She smiles and turns around to kiss me.

"Okay,can you people do that somewhere other than my kitchen?" Christina says blushes and I sit down on a counter stool, holding her on my lap.

"Foods almost ready, everyone can sit at the table," she says. Tris slowly gets off my lap and we go to sit down at Christina's large dining room table that seats 8 people. I sit next to Tris and hold her hand under the table. After 5 minutes, the food finally comes, and I start to fill my plate.

Tris' POV

Christina made pork roast, with carrots, green beans, and roasted potatoes. It smelled even more amazing than it looked, and it looked pretty good. I took a little bit of everything, making sure not to take too much, even though she said there was plenty. Christina told us her mother and father had gone out for the night, and had taken her sister, so she could have the house to herself. We are all talking and eating, and then something power goes out.

"What the heck?" Christina says. I can't see a thing, the room is completely pitch black.

"Zeke, Four, Uriah, you come with me, maybe a fuse was blown," says Will. I hear the guys get up and Christina hands them a flashlight she just found, they head to the breaker closet and I hear them talking. I continue to eat, because I really don't want my food to get cold. I hear the guys walk back to the table and I can tell Tobias just sat down.

"It's not a fuse, I think there might be a storm coming," says Will.

"A storm, are you kidding? Does someone have their phone?" Christina says.

"I have mine," says Shauna.

"Check the weather report," says Christina. Shauna's phone lights up as she reads her phone, her expression changes from good to bad very quickly.

"Shauna what does it say?" asks Christina.

"Well, there are severe thunderstorms coming in and theres a tornado watch," she says.

"What?" everyone says alarmed. Thunder then booms from outside, and lightning lights up the sky.

"What are we going to do?" I say.

"Well it's not like we can all go home and drive when there's a tornado warning!" Christina shouts. I feel Tobias take my hand again and it calms me down.

"I think we should all call our parents, and tell them it would be best to stay here, until the storms pass," Zeke says. Everyone agrees and gets up to call their parents. I take Tobias into the front sitting room to call my mom. I find her contact and immediately call her.

"It's ringing," I tell Tobias. He nods. Then she answers:

_Hello?_

_Mom, it's me Tris. _

_Oh, hi honey… are you okay?_

_Yeah, I'm fine and so is Tobias. I don't think we should try to come home, it's really dangerous. Would you be okay if we stayed here tonight, at Christina's?_

_Sure, that's okay. But be safe, and I will have my phone with me when I go to bed, so if you have an issues call me anytime._

_Okay, thanks Mom. I love you so much. _

_I love you too Tris. _Then she hangs up.

"She said it's okay that we stay here, but we don't have clothes," I say.

"I'm sure Christina has something for you to wear," he says.

"Tobias, I'm scared," I say going to sit on his lap.

"Dont be scared, love, we have such great friends that will help out and the storm will eventually pass." He says. I turn around and kiss him, long and slow. I don't know how I ever got so lucky, to have him, to find him.

When we pull apart, I hug him. We stay hugging each other, before our friends start to look for us. When we walk out of Christina's front sitting room and see that a bunch of candles are lit, and Marlene and Uriah, and Zeke and Shauna were beginning to set up Christina's living room. Christina had 3 air mattresses, and one of the 2 couches pulled out into a bed.

"Four and I will take an air mattress," I say.

"Okay, so will Uriah and I," says Marlene.

"Christina, we can take the last air mattress," says Shauna, referring to her and Zeke.

"Okay, so that's done, now we just need pillow and sheets to sleep on," she says. I hear her running upstairs and when she comes down her arms are full of blankets and pillows. I go over to her and take some of the things of of her hands. I take two pillows, an under sheet and two blankets for Tobias and I. I wave him over to help me set the bed. Everyone else does the same. When were all done, Christina tells Marlene, Shauna and I she has clothes for us. She gives me black yoga pants and a blue top. I get a plastic bag and put my dress and shoes in.

When we all get back to the living room, the guys are talking. I go and lay down next to Tobias, and he wraps his arms around me. More thunder and lightning come, and it begins to downpour. I'm not worried so much about the rain, I lived in Maine, and it rained there too, but the fact that theres a tornado watch freaks me out. I sit up and look around the room, and notice almost everyone is asleep or almost asleep. I lay back down in Tobias' arms, and hold onto him.

"I love you," I say quietly so no one else hears.

"I love you too," he says kissing my forehead. I can't believe I just told him I loved him, but the fact that he said it back makes me smile. I listen to his heartbeat, and before I know it I'm asleep.

I am awoken to a noise in the middle of the night, thunder I'm guessing. I open my eyes and see Tobias is no longer holding me. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, and I smile to myself. I look around the room and see Christina isn't where she was last night. I slowly get up, making sure not to wake up Tobias, and begin to look for Christina. I look all downstairs, before realizing she's probably in her room. I go upstairs and find her sitting on her bed, crying. I walk over to her and hug her, trying to console her.

"What's wrong?" I ask pulling away and looking at her. Her face is red and her tears are coming down like the rain outside.

"My parents and sister got into a car accident last night," she says sobbing.

"Oh my God, are they okay?" I say worried.

"My mom and dad were fine, but my sister has a broken leg, arm and 3 of her ribs are broken." She says. "She has internal bleeding, and they don't know if they can stop it," she says.

"Oh Christina," I say pulling her in to hug her. "I can go get Will, if that would help," I say. She nods and I run downstairs quietly and walk over to where Will is sleeping. I shake him and he rubs his eyes.

"Tris?" he asks.

"Don't ask just go upstairs, Christina needs you _now._" I say looking into his eyes. He immediately gets up and goes upstairs. I walk back over to the air mattress Tobias and I shared, and apparently he heard me because he has a look of concern on his face.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Quiet," I say. "And Christina's parents and little sister got into an accident and she's not looking good," I say whispering. I get teary eyed because Christina's sister, Lily, was a great little girl. And knowing that she might not be okay, made me sad. Having to see your best friend, so upset and torn apart is terrible. Tobias then pulls me into a hug and we stay there, with him holding me like that for what seems like days.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to finish it! Will be updating sooner this time! Leave suggestions and comments! Your ideas and tips will be in Chapter 11! Thanks for reading again guys, you're all the best readers! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

******A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I'm getting so much positive feedback and it means the world to me! I'm so glad you all are liking this so much! Please keep reviewing and commenting! PM me too, love hearing from you guys! :)**

Chapter 11-Tobias' POV

I wake up to the sounds of birds and the sun shining through the windows. I'm holding Tris, and she's still sleeping. I don't blame her for being so tired. It took her an hour to fall asleep after hearing about Lily. I look around the room, trying not to wake her. Christina and Will aren't here, and I hear people talking in the kitchen, so I get up. I walk in to find everyone aside from Tris and I and Will and Christina, talking at her kitchen table.

"Oh hey, Four," says Zeke.

"Hey," I say yawning. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, Christina and Will are at the hospital, the storm cleared this morning and they left as soon as the could," Marlene says.

"Is Lily okay? Has anyone heard from Christina or Will?" I ask.

"We haven't heard a thing, and I don't think anyone knows how she is," says Shauna. "Oh and sorry if we woke you," she says.

"No problem. I guess I should go wake up Tris," I say. Everyone nods and I make my way back to where she is sleeping. I lay back down next to her and kiss her face, softly.

"Tris, you have to wake up," I say whispering. She moves around and then opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Where's Christina?" she asks.

"At the hospital, with her family and Will," I say as she begins to sit up.

"We have to go see her," she says.

"Okay, but we should go to your house to make sure your parents are alright," I say and she nods. I help her stand up and she starts to walk to the kitchen, but before she does she turns around and kisses me, slowly. When we break apart she smiles and takes my hand.

Tris' POV

My mind is on Christina and her sister. I don't know anything, and it's making me worry. Tobias and I say goodbye to our friends, and we head back to my house. My car had minor scratches, nothing that couldn't be thunderstorms only caused some damage, tree branches were everywhere, the roads were a mess. I don't understand how someone like Christina deserved something like this. Lily meant the world to Christina, and honestly, she must be completely dead inside right now. We pulled into my driveway and I noticed my house didn't look too bad. I quickly run up the stairs, with Tobias on my heels. When I open the door, my mother and father are sitting in the living room talking. When they see me their faces light up, and they run over to hug me. My mother starts to cry, and I hold her, knowing these tears are happy ones. When we break apart, I hug my father, he never cries but I can tell he was almost on the verge of breaking down.

"Where's Caleb?" I ask.

"With Susan," she says. I nod and sit down on the couch, Tobias sits down next to me.

"Tris, we were scared to death," my mother says. My father nods, agreeing with her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I fell asleep pretty early last night," I say. "I'm sorry that I didn't call you," I say.

"It's okay, your safe and healthy and that's all that matters," she says reaching out to hold my hand. I smile and then realize, we have to go see Christina.

"Mom, Dad, sorry to rush this but Christina's sister is in the hospital and I really need to go see her," I say looking at them.

"Oh, I see, go ahead sweetie. Christina probably needs you now," she says smiling.

"Thanks Mom," I say. I stand up and kiss her cheek and hug her tightly. I then hug my father and Tobias does the same, saying goodbye to my parents. We go back to the car and Tobias kisses me softly. With that, I start the car and begin driving to the hospital.

When we finally find a place to park at the hospital, we go inside and find the nearest desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Lily Wood's room," I say impatiently.

"And who are you?" the woman asks.

"I'm Lily's older sisters best friend," I say firmly. Tobias touches my shoulder because he can hear the anger in my voice.

"Room 112," the woman says giving me a not so nice glare.

"Thanks," I hiss. I take Tobias' hand and we make our way down the hall. We find room 112 and walk in to find Lily in the bed, and her family surrounding her. When Christina sees me she walks over to me and hugs me, tight.

"You came," she whispers, I can tell she's crying.

"Of course I did," I say softly. We pull apart and her mother comes over to hug me.

"Thank you for coming, Tris," she says.

"Of course ," I say smiling. The door then opens and a doctor walks in.

"Well, it looks like Lily's internal bleeding has stopped, but her bones will take time to heal. She should be waking up soon," he says. I see Christina's mom begin to cry into Mr. Wood's shoulder. But these aren't sad tears, there happy ones. Christina hugs will and I smile softly at Tobias who is standing next to me. He grabs my hand and holds it for a while, comforting me.

2 hours go by, and Lily hasn't woken up yet. It's a Sunday, and Tobias and I have school tomorrow. I don't think Christina will go to school, but Will's parents are forcing him. We say our goodbyes and I tell Christina to text me to update me on Lily.

Tobias and I drive to my house, and Marcus isn't back from Ohio yet so Tobias is staying at my house again. We drive in a comfortable silence with him holding my hand the whole drive. When we get to my house, no one's home and I find a note on my kitchen counter that says:

_Hi honey,_

_Dad and I went out with Susan's parents. Caleb is coming home at 8. Dinner is in the fridge, don't stay up too late._

_Love,_

_Mom xo_

I check my phone and it's 6:30. I tell Tobias what my mom said and I check the fridge to see what she left. The fridge had leftover pasta and meat sauce, from the other night.

"Hey Tobias, are you hungry?" I shout so he can hear me upstairs.

"Yeah, be down in a second," he shouts back. I take the pasta and sauce out of the fridge and put the sauce on the stove. I look at the pasta and it looks old and is all stuck together, so I decide to make more. I put a pot of boiling water on the stove, and add salt. I hear Tobias' footsteps as he walks down the stairs. I then feel warm arms wrap around my small waist. I smile and turn around to kiss him. I kiss him softly, but then with more passion. When we pull apart, he's smiling and so am I.

"The pasta's almost done," I say as he goes to sit down at the dining room table.

"Okay, love," he says smiling at me. I finish the pasta, and give him his plate. I take my pasta and go sit down next to him. He begins to eat and keeps smiling at me.

"Tobias, I want to thank you for being there for me," I say softly.

"Of course, I love being there for you," he says smiling. I take our dishes and put them in the sink. Tobias and I go into the living room and sit down on the floor, our backs against the couch. I grab his hand and lace his fingers with mine.

"Tobias, can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Anything," he says.

"I love you, Tobias, so much," I say looking him in the eyes. He leans into kiss me, using his hand to cup my face. We stay like that kissing for a while, when we pull apart he looks me right in the eyes.

"I love you too," he says smiling. I put my head on his shoulder and we stay like that, his fingers laced with mine, together.

10 Minutes Later

I hear Caleb go upstairs with Susan, and then hear them talking in the TV room. Tobias and I are sitting the way we were 10 minutes ago. My head on his shoulder and our fingers laced. He sits up slightly and looks at me.

"Hey, it's your birthday tomorrow," he says smiling.

"I know, I don't think it's a big deal," I say softly.

"I think it is," he says running his fingers through my hair. "Your going to be 17," he says.

"Yeah, I know. But I just want a small celebration, with you and our closest friends," I say. "Nothing too big," I say softly.

"Well, I can't promise Christina hasn't done anything yet, but that sounds great to me," he says kissing my head.

"Want to watch something?" I ask.

"Sure, you can pick, I'm good with anything," he says. He gets up and sits on the couch because he said his back was bothering him sitting like that. I decide to watch "The Notebook", and when he sees me put down the DVD case, he groans. I walk over to him and swat his arm.

"It's a good movie, I promise," I say before kissing him.

"Okay," he says pulling apart from me, "You've convinced me," he says. I laugh and sit down next to him, snuggling into his side. I yawn, today was a long day, and I haven't heard from Christina. I am suddenly very tired, and my eyes begin to get heavy.

"Tobias?" I say.

"Yes, Trissy?"he says.

"Mind if I fall asleep on you?" I say laughing slightly.

"Not at all," he says. He puts a blanket over his legs, and I rest my head on his lap.

"Goodnight, my love," he says kissing my head.

"Goodnight," I say before allowing sleep to take me over.

******A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I hope you like this chapter! I think I'm going to make her birthday the next day and then fast forward a couple weeks, so there more into their relationship! I hope you all liked this chapter! Will try to update tomorrow! Please review and comment and PM me! Love hearing from you all! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

******A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I want to apologize to all of you for not updating! I'm extremely sorry and will now be updating every day or every other day! I will also try to update again today to make up for the long wait! Thank you all for waiting for this chapter and being amazing readers! Again I'm very sorry and without further ado, here's Chapter 12 finally)! :)**

**Chapter 12-Tris' POV**

**I wake up in the morning on the couch where I fell asleep last night. Christina had called me a few minutes after I fell asleep, telling me Lily was okay. She had woken up full of energy and smiling. I was so relieved. **

**I feel Tobias kissing my face. No other birthdays had this kind of beginning and it was perfect. A huge smile spreads across my face and I slowly begin to open my eyes.**

**"****Happy Birthday, beautiful," says Tobias softly in my ear.**

**"****Thank you," I say quietly kissing him again. He helps me sit up and I see it's gorgeous outside, sunny with blue skies. **

**"****I made you breakfast, love,"he whispers.**

**"****Tobias, you didn't have to do that," I say standing up.**

**"****But I wanted to," he says smiling. He takes my hand and walks me to the kitchen where my family is sitting at the kitchen table, smiling.**

**"****Happy Birthday, Tris!" they all say. I smile wide and walk over to each of my family members to hug them. Balloons and other fun decorations are decorating the room. I walk to my mom first.**

**"****Happy Birthday, honey," she says pulling me into a tight hug..**

**"****Thanks, mom," I say smiling and kissing her cheek. My dad then finds his way over to me and smiles, pulling me in to another big hug.**

**"****Happy Birthday, sweetheart, I'm so proud of the girl you've become," he says softly.**

**"****Dad," I say blushing. "Thank you so much for making me the girl I am," I say softly. He smiles and I find Caleb. **

**He wraps his arms around me softly, "Happy Birthday sis," he says smiling. **

**"****Thanks, Caleb," I say pulling away from him a smiling. We all sit down at the table and I finally see that the table is covered in pancakes and bacon. ****_My favorite._****I squeal in excitement to myself and smile at everyone that surrounds me. **

**"****Sorry to rush you sweetie, but you and Tobias have school today," she says.**

**I groan," I know, I'll eat fast. Everyone dig in," I say before filling my plate. We all eat talking about my birthday plans and different school subjects. Tobias tells my parents he wants to having Tobias stay over our house again, if Marcus agrees. **

**Before I know it, I have to get ready for school. Christina had already texted me and told me to take all of us out to eat for my birthday. I agree it sounds fun, and my parents agreed to wear something "pretty", and I had picked 3 choices. I decided on wearing a short-sleeved gray shirt, tucked into my navy-blue skirt with magenta and purple flowers. I did my hair in a half-up, half-down style and put on my usual makeup. I decided to wear my gray Vans, to make it look more casual. I grab my backpack, and head downstairs to meet Tobias. When he sees me he smiles and reaches for my hand, as I come down the last few steps. I take his hand and we say goodbye to my parents. When we get to the car, he cups my face in his hands and kisses me. Passionately. When we pull apart I smile at him.**

**"****Happy Birthday," he says smirking.**

**"****Thanks," I say grinning. **

**"****I love you," he says softly.**

**"****I love you more than you know," I say takes my hand and we begin to drive to school. We drive in a comfortable silence, him turning to smile at me every once in a . And him continuing to tell me how much he loves me. We approach school and our friends are watching us pull in. There faces are full of excitement and Christina and the other girls are jumping up and down. I smile wide and look at Tobias before getting out of the I get out everyone rushes over to hug me. I start to laugh as I begin to get trampled. **

**"****Happy Birthday Trissy!" says Christina hugging me tight. We pull apart and I walk over to Shauna and Marlene.**

**They smile, "Happy Birthday Tris," they say smiling.**

**Zeke, Uriah and Will all grin, " Happy Birthday, Tris!" they all say. **

**"****Yeah Trissy, how does it feel to be 17?" asks Zeke.**

**"****Good so far. Today has been great so far," I say glancing at Tobias. They all smile and we all walk in to school together, ready for the day. **

**Tobias' POV**

**I can't seem to get Tris off my mind the whole day. I am extremely nervous about giving her her gift and I can't stop stressing about it. I decided to "lie" to Tris and tell her it's just us and her family going out to eat. But her mother wanted our friends all to come, so I thought it would be cool to have it at Christina's instead. Her house is huge and I know Tris had a great time at Christina's party last week. The end of the day finally comes and I find Tris packing her bag at her locker.**

**"****Hi, love," I say smiling and kissing her cheek.**

**"****Hi," she says turning around to kiss me. When we pull apart I start to talk.**

**"****So, would you mind if we stopped by Christina's later? Everyone has presents to give to you, before we go out to eat," I say trying not to give anything away.**

**"****Sure, sounds great," she says smiling. "Ready to go?" she says reaching for my hand.**

**"****Yes, let's go," I say kissing her cheek. We walk out of school to the parking lot, and get into the car. We drive home, talking and laughing, which covered up my terrible lying. We finally get back to Tris' and I hold her hand as we go to the door. Her parents are still at work and Caleb is at an after-school club. When I shut the door behind us, I remember what Christina had told me.**

**"****Oh, love?" I say grabbing her arm to stop her from going upstairs.**

**"****Yes?" she says smiling.**

**"****Wear something nice, to go out. And for me." I say laughing.**

**She swats my arm, "Okay," she says laughing and running upstairs. I laugh to myself before sitting down on the couch to read a magazine. I hear the shower turn on and decide I should call Marcus to ask him about tonight.I dial his number and take a deep breath.**

**_M- Hello, Marcus Eaton?_**

**_T- Dad, it's me Tobias._**

**_M- Son, what do you want?_**

**_T-Well Caleb has invited me to spend the night and I was wondering if that was okay?_**

**_M- Only tonight! And you MUST be home at 10 tomorrow or you will face several severe punishments._**

**_T- Yes, Dad. _**

**_M- Goodbye._**

**_T-Bye._**

**I hang up the phone and sigh. I know that even if I am home at 10, I will still receive a beating. I try not to think about it, because I don't want Tris to feel bad on her birthday. I run upstairs and quickly change into my khaki shorts and my gray and blue button down shirt. I sit back down and wait for her and then she comes. She looks ****_gorgeous._****She's wearing a strapless coral dress that's pretty long, that has a brown belt. She has on brown sandals and her hair is up. She smiles at me when she sees me. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, and she smiles at me. I lean in to kiss her, slowly and gently. When we pull apart, she puts her forehead up against mine.**

**"****You look absolutely beautiful," I say smiling. **

**"****Thank you," she says."I love you, so much," she says.**

**"****I love you too," I say softly.**

**"****Can we go to Christina's now? I'm starting to get hungry, and the faster we get there, the faster I can eat," she says laughing and rubbing her stomach. I laugh and kiss her temple softly. **

**"****Yes we can go eat, I'm getting hungry too," I say. I take her hand and we go out to the car.**

**Tris' POV**

**We arrive at Christina's after about 10 minutes. Tobias quickly kisses me before we go inside. **

**"****Ready?" he says.**

**"****Why wouldn't I be?" I say confused. We walk in the door and I'm met with faces of people I never expected to see.**

**"****HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRIS!" screams a bunch of people I never expected to see. I see my grandparents from both sides, my parents,Caleb and his girlfriend and all my friends, everyone that I care about is here. I smile wide and start to get teary eyed. Everyone "awws" and comes to hug me. I look to Tobias and he's smiling at me. This has been the best birthday, in the history of birthdays, and I cannot believe my boyfriend, family and friends pulled it off. **

**The party is in full swing, and I can't believe I was lucky enough to deserve such an awesome birthday party. I've been talking with family I haven't seen in years, and it's great to see everyone. Before long, my mom says I should open my presents from everyone. Christina rushes over and hands me a small bag. **

**"****It's small but I think you'll love it," she says. I return the smile and read the small tag on the side of the bag:**

**_To My Best Friend_**

**I smile and open the bag to find a gift card to go to the spa. I smile and pull Christina into a big bug.**

**"****I love it," I say."And Im guessing you have one too?" I say laughing.**

**"****Of course," she says. "Thank you Chrissy," I say smiling. **

**"****Your welcome, Trissy," she says. The guys gave me gift cards, and Marlene and Shauna gave me things from Bath & Body Works and a necklace. My parents got me a new laptop, and Caleb gave me multiple gift cards. Other family gave me money and little things like clothes and jewelry. I was only waiting for one more present, and that was Tobias'. I was talking to Susan, when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I smile and Susan is smiling too.**

**"****Susan, could I borrow the birthday girl for a little while?" he asks.**

**"****She's all yours," Susan says before smiling at me and walking away.**

**"****Can we go outside?" Tobias asks.**

**"****Sure,what's up?" I ask.**

**"****Nothing, it's just getting a little loud in here," he says in my ear.**

**"****Okay let's go," she says taking my hand. He leads me to a bench in Christina's garden her mother made. It's got a small pond with stone work around it and pretty flowers that surrounding the whole area.**

**"****This is beautiful, Tobias," I say.**

**"****I know, it's amazing," he says sitting down on the bench with me. **

**"****So what are we out here for?" I ask.**

**"****Well, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. And that you mean the absolute world to me," he says. "I never thought I could ever find someone that was smart, funny, beautiful, loving, caring and so many other things all in one person. You understand me better than anyone I know. You're there for me in times when I need you, and you continue to love me for who I am. Tris, I could not have asked for a better girlfriend, or someone to be with, and I love you more than anything." **

**Now I'm a crying and he's gently wiping my tears away. He then takes out a blue box and my mouth drops to the floor. **

**"****Tris, I know we can't get married anytime soon, but this ring will show that I will love you forever and always and that we will always be together," he says smiling. I nod and he places the ring on my finger. I get a chance to look at the ring and I see it has a small diamond and on the inside, engraved into the ring is:**

**_Forever&Always_**

**"****I love you ****_so_****much," I say leaning into kiss him. We stay there kissing each other for a while before pulling apart. **

**"****I love you more," he says looking into my eyes. Today has been one of the best days of my life. I got to spend it with all the people that I love, and I'm so grateful. Most of all, I can't wait to spend 100 more birthdays like this with Tobias and the ones I love.**

******A/N: Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! It took me forever to write, but you deserve a long chapter after waiting for so long! I'm so sorry for not updating, like I said, computer troubles! Thank you all for understanding and you all are the best readers! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Hello readers! Sorry I didn't update when I said I would! Sorry if the days of the week have been confusing! My last update, (Tris' birthday) was a Friday, incase you were wondering! On another note, I love all the positive feedback I've been receiving! Please continue to review and comment! PM with ideas for Chapter 13! Any ideas or suggestions you have will be used in Chapter 13! Thank you everyone and please enjoy Chapter 13! :)**

Chapter 13-Tobias' POV

I wake up smiling. I look up at Tris, and she's still sleeping. I continue to think about last night and how perfect it was. But then I realize something. Marcus told me to be home I had to be home at 10. I sit up and quickly check my phone. _9:47. Crap._ I grab my things and quickly run out the door. I walk home, as fast as my feet can carry me, and check my phone one last time as I approach my house. _9:57._ I let my shoulders relax and let out a long sigh. I see no signs of Marcus, so I decide it would probably be best to go to my room. I lock the door behind myself and decide to text Tris to let her know I'm home:

_Me: Left to come home. Marcus threatened to beat me if I wasn't home by 10. I'm home, safe. Text me later. Love you._

She doesn't respond, so I figure she's still sleeping. I take the opportunity to lay down, and get rest before _he _figures out I'm home.

Tris' POV

I wake up and turn over. Tobias isn't on the air mattress anymore, so I quickly sit up and check my phone:

_Tobias:Left to come home. Marcus threatened to beat me if I wasn't home by 10. I'm home, safe. Text me later. Love you._

I sigh, knowing he's okay and then quickly respond:

_Me:Glad you got home safely. Call me later if you can. I love you._

I shut off my phone and get up out of bed. I stretch my arms up high, and my stomach growls. I make my way downstairs and find a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hi sweetie,_

_Your father and I went out to breakfast with Caleb. Would have asked but you were still be home around 12, have errands to run too. If you make plans text me. Make yourself breakfast if you want._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I take the note and throw it away and decide it's a day for cereal. I climb onto the counter and grab my favorite cereal out of the cabinet. I climb down and grab a bowl. I fill my bowl with cereal and then pour milk on top. I take a seat at my kitchen counter and my phone buzzes:

_Christina: Hey Trissy, want to have lunch? And then maybe go shopping?_

I respond quickly:

_Me: Sure, sounds great… is 12 good? I can pick you up._

I take another bite of my cereal and then she responds back:

_Christina: Sounds great! See you then! ;)_

I finish my cereal quickly and put my bowl in the sink. I run upstairs and take my hair out of the messy bun I put it in before I went to sleep, and brush my hair out. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and put my usual makeup on. I decide to wear my aqua, long sleeved high low shirt, my gray scarf, and a pair of my yoga pants. I wear my gray ankle boots to match. I look in the mirror and smile and decide I look pretty good. I check the clock and see it's only 11:15, so I decide to text my mom:

_Me: Hey mom, Christina and I are going to lunch and then the mall. I'll let you know when I'm heading home. Love you._

_-Tris_

I don't have to leave to get Christina for 15 minutes, so I decide to call Tobias. I dial his number and it begins to ring. After 3 rings, it goes to voicemail. I leave a message:

_Hey, it's me. Going out with Christina for the day. Text me later if you can. I love you._

I hang up and decide Christina wouldn't mind if I was early, so I lock up the house and head out to my car.

Ten minutes later, I'm at Christina's and I'm knocking on her door.

"Trissy!" she says before pulling me into her house.

"Hey, ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, let me just get my purse," she says. She goes into her kitchen and comes back with her purse in hand, smiling.

"Let's go," she says linking her arm with mine. We walk out to the car and I smile at Christina before starting the car.

"So, where do you want to go eat?" I ask.

"I was thinking that bistro in the mall," she says.

"Sounds good," I say. We drive to the mall and I can't wait to spend the day with my best friend.

We get to the mall, and I can tell Christina is ecstatic. I sigh and smile to myself and she pulls me into various stores. Before I know it, almost all my money in my wallet is gone and I have about 5 bags in my hands. So far, I have 2 pairs of jeans, 4 tops, 2 sweatshirts, and a ton of new makeup Christina said I _had _to have. Christina has a lot more than me though. She has bought 2 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of yoga pants, 5 new tops, and more hair products than I could even count. She said her parents didn't mind her splurging every once in a while. I start to get hungry and begin to beg Christina to go eat.

"Christina, can we please go eat?" I say.

"Once I get done in this store we can go," she says as she browses through racks.

"You said that in the last store," I whine.

"Well this time I mean it," she says looking at me. She finishes up at the store, putting 2 more bags in her hands. We head to the new bistro and get a table for two. We sit down and I check my phone to see my mom has texted me back:

_Mom: Okay, you two have fun! Tell Christina I said hi! See you when you get home! _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I put my phone down and see Christina is talking to Will. The waitress then comes over, and we both get waters with lemon. She hangs up after our drinks come and I look at her.

"My mom says hello," I say smiling.

"Aww, tell her I said hi," she says.

"Of course," I say. I play with the straw in my drink before she talks again.

"Last night was amazing," she says. "I'm so glad you had a great birthday," she says smiling.

I then realize I never told her about the promise ring or Tobias taking me outside to give it to me.

"Hey, you never told me what Tobias got you," she says mentions.

"Oh yeah," I say grinning.

"What? What did he get you? And why are you smiling so much?" she says giving me a questioning look. I then stick my hand out, showing her my ring. Her mouth drops and she squeals.

"Trissy! What is _that?"_ she asks.

"A promise ring," I say blushing. She grabs my hand and begins to examine it.

She covers her mouth with her hand, "Trissy it's beautiful," she says.

"I know, I love it," I say softly.

"I never knew Tobias was so cute like that," she says smiling.

"I didn't either,until last night," I say.

"He really loves you," she says smiling up at me.

"I know, I really love him too," I say blushing. We order our food, and continue talking about stupid things. When were done eating I check my phone and see it's 2:30.

"Christina, no offense, but can we go? I'm so tired and I want to sleep," I say yawning.

"Yeah sure," she says putting out money for the check. I put my half down and we head out of the mall to the parking lot. We get in my car and I begin to drive back to Christina's.

When we get to Christina's she gives me a big hug and I tell her to text me later. I drive home and see Tobias in my driveway. He smiles at me and I get out of my car and run into his arms.

"I missed you," He says in my ear.

"I missed you too," I say softly. He lets me out of his warm hug and leans in to kiss me. Slowly, but passionate. We pull apart and I look at him.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought Marcus was home," I say.

"He is," he says scratching his neck, " Passed out in our living room," he says laughing.

I laugh with him and then we hear him.

"Tobias," Marcus snarls. I step in front of Tobias and then, he walks towards us.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this chapters so short! But I will be doing an extra long chapter next, so stay tuned! Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE review and comment! PM me with your ideas or leave in comments, and your ideas will be in Chapter 13! Thanks for reading and I hope your enjoying this story, as much as I love writing it for you! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

******A/N: Hi my lovely readers! Wanted to say I am sorry about saying your ideas would be included in Chapter 13, I meant Chapter 14! :) Also, want to give a shoutout to FourTrisLover, her story is amazing and you all need to read it! I need more suggestions and ideas for future chapters! Could you all get me to 40 reviews? That would be amazing! Let me know what you all want to see happen in Chapter 15! :)Thank you all and please continue to review, favorite and follow me and my story! Thanks and enjoy Chapter 14! :)**

**Chapter 14-Tobias' POV**

**Tris walks in front of me and then I hear him.**

**"****Tobias," he snarls. I start to get nervous. My heart starts beating faster, and Tris then looks at me. Her eyes are full of concern and she grabs my hand to calm me down.**

**"****Mr. Eaton, sorry but my parents aren't home and Tobias and I need to study for a huge test tomorrow," Tris says.**

**"****Tobias doesn't have to do anything. You're not his father, so I suggest you mind your own business," Marcus says. **

**"****Marcus, were going inside, and I never want to hear from you again. I'm going to be 18 soon, and you need to stop acting like you own me, because you don't. And as far as I'm concerned, you never acted like my father," I then huffs and does something I never thought he would do. He walks away. Tris looks at me a smiles. I lean in to kiss her and just hold her. If it hadn't been for her, I would have never been able to escape Marcus' hold on me. But now I can, and it feels really good.**

**"****I love you," I say in her ear.**

**"****I love you too," she says. She grabs my hand and leads me inside and we sit on the couch. I grab my things I need to study and she gets up to get snacks. She comes back with a bowl full of grapes in her hand and she sets them down on the table I still can't believe it's only the first week of October, and we still have months of school left. I start to think about October, and what's planned for Tris and I, and then something comes to my realization. **

**"****Hey, I just realized there's a dance next Friday," I say looking at Tris. She looks up from her books confused.**

**"****There is?" she says laughing. "I'm so caught up in everything else I completely forgot," she says putting her books down on the table.**

**"****I did too, until now. We should go," I say.**

**"****Or we can stay home and lay around like this," she says grinning. She leans in to kiss me and she smiles into the kiss. She pulls away from me and pulls me onto the couch next to her, and puts her head on my chest. I run my fingers through her hair and smile.**

**"****Yes, this would be fun, but you know our friends are going to make us go," I say.**

**"****Of course they are," she says smiling. We sit like that talking for a while, talking about things that only make sense to us.**

**Tris' POV**

**The week goes by faster than I thought, and before I know it, it's already Thursday. The dance is tomorrow, and all of our friends have decided to go. Tobias and I thought it would be fun and Christina, the girls and I were going dress shopping after school today. We up at lunch and Christina said she was bringing us to some dress store that's well known in Chicago. I left lunch knowing I would be tortured later, but I was secretly hoping I would find a dress simple and pretty. Knowing Christina, I will probably try on over 100 dresses by the end of the afternoon. **

**At the end of the day, I go to my car. My parents couldn't get me a brand new one for my birthday, so I got a used car. It's not that old, and it functions very well.I text Christina, telling her that I will meet her and the girls at 4:00. It's only 3:30, so I have just enough time to stop at home and get cleaned up. I pull into my driveway and quickly run up my front steps. I wash my hands and redo my hair, since it looks terrible. I then get back in the car and plug the address Christina gave me into my phone. In 15 minutes, I'm in downtown Chicago, looking for a parking spot. I finally find one a street away from the store. I get out of my car, and as I approach the store I see my friends all waiting for me. They wave and Christina runs over to hug me. We all head inside, and I can only hope that Christina doesn't find a dress with ruffles.**

**When we got in the store, we all started flipping through racks, trying to find something. Marlene and Shauna went to the other side of the store, while Christina and I looked through the other. We all promised that if we found something we thought one of us would look good in, we'd holler. I have yet to find anything, and it's been 15 minutes already. Christina is squealing at every other dress, and taking them to try on. At one, she covers her mouth with her hand, and drags me to the fitting room with her. The dress she picked is baby pink, and has sequins all along the top. The dress is slightly above the knee, and has small spaghetti straps. Shauna, Marlene and I all wait for her to come out. She finally does, and she looks beautiful. The dress fits her very well, and the baby pink looks great on her tanned skin. I smile at her.**

**"****You look beautiful," I say smiling.**

**"****Gorgeous," says Marlene. Shauna nods in approval. Christina twirls and looks in the mirror.**

**"****I think this is the one," she says.**

******"****We think so too," I say. The other girls nod and Christina goes back into the fitting room to change back into her clothes. Marlene has found a gray one shoulder dress, that had beading along the top, and Shauna picked out a lilac- strapless dress that is simple and plain. I am the only one that hasn't found anything yet, and I'm starting to think I might not find anything. As I look around the room, something catches my eye. I see a aqua, strapless dress with a silver belt. It's long and I see it hanging on one of the racks where people put the dresses that weren't for them. I walk over to it, and take it off the rack. It's beautiful, and not too frilly. I look at Marlene and Shauna and they nod, eyes wide, smiling. I take the dress in and carefully put the dress on.**

**"****Where's Tris?" I hear Christina ask.**

**"****In here!" I shout waving my hands above the roofless fitting room. **

**"****You actually found something?" she says.**

**"****Yeah, here I come," I say before opening the fitting room door. As soon as I see the girls, there mouths drop open. I smile and twirl around, looking at myself in the mirror. I look beautiful. I know Tobias will love this, and I love it too. It's exactly what I wanted and more.**

**"****Trissy," Christina gasps. "You look beautiful," she says covering her mouth with her hand.**

**"****Thank you," I say blushing.**

**"****That is definitely the one," says Christina.**

**"****Definitely," says Shauna. Marlene smiles and nods. I go back in the fitting room and take the dress off, putting it back on it's hook. We all take our dresses and pay for them, before saying our goodbyes and leaving the store. I carefully lay the dress in the back seat, and drive home smiling, knowing I found the perfect dress. **

**Tobias' POV**

**I went to Tris' house after school to wait for her. I know she must have been having fun with her friends, and I can't wait to see her dress. No matter what she picked I know she's going to look gorgeous. Her mother told me I could wait in her room, so I just sat around for awhile waiting for her. **

**After it had been awhile, I decided to text her:**

**_Me: Hey, you almost home? Missing you already :*_**

**A minute later she responds:**

**_Tris: Yes, will be there in 5 :* Missing you too_**

**I smile to myself and shut my phone off and in 5 minutes, as promised, she's home. I hear her footsteps as she comes up the stairs. She opens the door and smiles, and I see she's empty handed. I sit up, confused.**

**"****Where's your dress?" I ask. She walks toward me and sits at the end of the bed.**

**"****Hidden away. It will be revealed tomorrow," she says smirking.**

**"****Why? I wanted you to model it for me," I say smirking.**

**"****Too bad," she says poking my chest. I pull her into a hug and hold her. Even though I see her all the time, minutes away from her are lonely. **

**"****I missed you," I say in her ear.**

**She sighs, " I missed you too," she says holding me tighter. We pull apart and I kiss her, slowly and then more passionately. We pull apart and she looks at me.**

**"****How did I ever get so lucky?" she asks.**

**"****I should ask you the same," I say reaching for her hand. She laces her fingers with mine and kisses my cheek. **

**"****So, where are you going to stay? Seems like Marcus wants to leave you alone," she says.**

**"****Zeke said I could stay with him for a while," I say. "His mother treats me like I'm her own," I say laughing.**

**"****That's so sweet. I can't wait to meet her sometime," she says smiling.**

**"****Well, if I'm staying there, when you visit you will," I say.**

**"****Great, I can't wait," she says.**

**"****Well, I have to go. But ****_I _****will see ****_you _****tomorrow," I say standing up. **

**"****Yes, you will," she says. She leans in to kiss me, and I kiss back. We pull apart and she smiles, looking at me. I unlace my fingers from hers slowly, her trying to hold on.**

**"****Bye," I say.**

**"****Bye, babe," she says. Before I leave the room, I turn around.**

**"****I love you," I say smiling at her.**

**"****I love you too," she says blushing.**

**I head over to Zeke's thinking of Tris, and how perfect tomorrow is going to be.**

******A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter! If you're looking for an idea of what Tris' dress looks like look up, "long strapless aqua dress with silver belt" on Google Images. It's the picture in the second row, tenth picture from the left. I thought it was simple but pretty, just like Tris! PLEASE get me to 40 reviews in time for Chapter 15! ****__****Please ********give suggestions and tips! I NEED ideas for Chapter 15, so please leave suggestions or ideas in the comments, or PM me! I love writing this story for all of you! Please continue to review, favorite, and follow me and my story! :) Thank you everyone! **


	15. Chapter 15

******A/N: Hi my lovely readers! I love seeing reviews or PMs from new people who have discovered my story! I only received 4 reviews from my last update, and it would mean the world to me if you all could ****__****PLEASE ********get me to 40 or 45 reviews! I know it doesn't seem like much, but opening up my Fanfiction and seeing I got a new review makes me so happy! Shoutout to FourTrisLover for giving me the dance idea! Also, shoutout to TrueDivergentFan for giving me an idea! There both amazing writers, so go check them out! Please review, favorite and follow me and my story! I hope you're all enjoying this story, because I love writing it for you! :) Here's Chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15- Tris' POV**

**I wake up thinking about the dance, and Tobias. I roll over slowly, taking my blankets with me. I shiver at the cold air that has just hit my back. I groan and sit up to check my phone. I have 2 messages from Christina and 1 from Tobias:**

**_Christina: So excited for tonight! Can't wait to see you in your dress! ;)_**

**_Christina: Was wondering, if you and Four wanted to drive with Will and I? _**

**I respond back to her message:**

**_Me: Sure, we'd love to go with you guys… And I'm excited too! See you soon._**

**I then read Tobias' message:**

**_Tobias: Morning love, was wondering what color your dress is? My tie needs to match your dress ;)_**

**I laugh, knowing that there's truth to his message, but also that he wants to know what my dress looks like. I respond, trying not to give too much away:**

**_Me: It's aqua. Nice try though, trying to get me to spill on what it looks like. ;) See you at school, love you. :*_**

**I get out of bed, knowing tonight will be magical. I wear yoga pants, my favorite lace top, and a pair of flats.I put my hair up into a high ponytail, and put on my usual makeup. I grab breakfast to go, seeing I took too long to get out of bed, and head out the door. I check my phone and see Tobias texted me back:**

**_Tobias: Ha ha, you got me. I know exactly what tie to wear. See you at school, love you more :*_**

**I lock my phone and continue walking to school. Soon after leaving home, I found myself in the middle of a traffic fight, and people getting out of their cars yelling. I check my phone and I have 5 minutes before I'm supposed to be at school. I pull out my phone to text my friends, to see if someone can give me a short ride from where I am to school. Just when I'm about to send my lengthy group message, I hear my name being called. Before I even turn around I can already tell who it is. I turn around to see Tobias sitting in his car waving me in. I smile wide and get in the car.**

**"****How did you know I would be here?" I ask him.**

**"****Well, I just saw my beautiful girlfriend walking the streets, and there was no way I could leave her out there in the middle of some ridiculous traffic fight," he says smiling.**

**"****I love you," I say before leaning into kiss him. He kisses back and we pull apart smiling at each other. He begins driving rather fast, knowing I don't want to be late. With one minute left before the bell, we pull into school. We run hand in hand, and make it just in time. We walk into homeroom together, ready for the day.**

**Tobias' POV**

**The day goes by rather fast. Students aren't paying attention, due to everyone's minds being focused on the dance. I'll admit, I have thought about tonight. I can't wait to see how beautiful my girlfriend looks in her dress, and how much fun we're going to have with each other and with our friends. Last period rolls around, and I think by now all the teachers have given up. Almost every class was filled with boring seatwork, that no one seemed to finish. At the end of the day, I look for Tris. I find her at her locker, and when she sees me she smiles. I lean in to kiss her and she kisses back, before pulling away.**

**"****Not here," she says blushing.**

**"****Fine, but later," I say smirking.**

**She nods, " So aren't you going to Zeke and Uriah's now? To get ready for the dance?" she asks.**

**"****Yeah, you're going to Christina's right?" I ask.**

**"****Of course. Where else would I go?" she says laughing.**

**"****Well I'll see you later,beautiful," I say whispering in her ear.**

**"****You too," she says.**

**"****I love you," I say.**

**"****I love you more," she says. She gives me a quick kiss before leaving to find the rest of the girls. I make my way down the hall, and find the guys. **

**"****Hey man, you ready to go?" Zeke says.**

**"****Yeah, let's go," I say. I had already picked up my suit the night before, but I didn't tell Tris. Will and I were the only ones to rent tuxes, Zeke and Uriah had had them from their aunt's wedding that was 6 months ago. We all get in our cars, and drive to Zeke and Uriah's. **

**Tris' POV**

**As soon as I got to Christina's, we had to leave for our nail appointments. Christina said you can't have mediocre nails, otherwise known as me painting my own, on the night of a dance. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she just told me no. We pull up to the nail salon, and we all make our way inside. Each of us sit at one of the tables, and one of the manicurists are stationed at each table. I decide I want something super simple, and french manicure seems to fit the job. Marlene and Shauna both get light pink, and Christina gets white. After a while, everyone is finished, and we all try to leave the store without smudging any of our nails. I manage to make it back to Christina's with my nails looking perfect, and the girls seemed to do the same.**

**We all decide that Christina will do everyone's hair, and everyone can decide to do their own makeup or have someone do it for them. Christina wants to do my hair first, and I tell her I want a simple half up half down style, with my hair curled. She has me take a shower first, to make sure my hair isn't frizzy. I get into Christina's shower to find all these fancy products, and very expensive ones too.**

**"****Just use the 3 green bottles as instructed!" Christina shouts from outside the door. I first use a clarifying shampoo, then regular shampoo, and then finally conditioner. When I get out of the shower, Christina blow drys my hair and adds hair oil and some kind of spray to help protect my hair from the heat of the curling iron. After 15 minutes of curling my hair, it's done and looks beautiful. I never have enough time to curl my hair as often as I would like too, so having someone else do it for me is nice. Christina then brushes my hair and smoothes the top, before securing the top section of my hair with a clear elastic. She finishes my hair with hairspray and has me wait for Shauna to finish Marlene's hair.**

**"****Trissy, you look so beautiful," says Christina. Marlene and Shauna turn their heads. **

**"****Tris, I love that hairstyle on you," says Marlene.**

**"****Me too," says Shauna smiling. Shauna finishes Marlene's hair and waves me over to have my makeup done. Marlene wanted her hair in a loose bun. I look closely at her hair and I see she has a couple strands hanging on the side of her face, making it look effortless and stylish. Christina gets in the shower, and Marlene begins to do her makeup. I sit in front of Shauna, and she smiles at me.**

**"****So, what are you looking for?" she asks rummaging through my makeup bag that I gave her.**

**"****Super simple," I say.**

**"****Okay, sure," she says. I see her take out my concealer first, putting it under my eyes and around my nose. She then puts on my foundation, blending it in with one of my brushes. Shauna continues, finishing my face makeup and moving to my eyes. She applies my tan eyeshadows,my eyeliner, and mascara. She sets everything down and looks at me.**

**"****You look amazing!" she says smiling. Christina comes out of the bathroom and Marlene comes over to sit next to me.**

**"****Oh my gosh, Tris!" says Marlene.**

**I blush, "I'm not the only one, you all look beautiful too," I say. **

**"****We all do," says Christina. After everyone has their hair and makeup done, we all proceed to put our dresses on. I see my beautiful dress hanging on the hanger, and can't wait to wear it. I take it into Christina's spare bedroom, to change. I slip my dress on, and secure the belt so that it's tight enough. I put on my silver heels and put my favorite silver clip in my hair, over my clear elastic. We all come out, and admire each other on how amazing we all look. I check my phone and see it's 6:30, and that my mom has texted me:**

**_Mom: Hi honey, I hope you have fun tonight! Be safe and let me know when you're on your way home. Love you._**

**I look up from my phone and see Christina's talking on the phone. She says goodbye to whoever she's talking too when she sees me.**

**"****Were about ready to go? You all set?" she asks.**

**"****Yeah, I have everything," I say. She reaches for my hand.**

**"****You look amazing Trissy," she says smiling.**

**"****Aww you do too, thank you," I say. We link arms as we walk down stairs, and then outside. When I see what's in the driveway, my mouth drops. **

**"****Christina, is that a limo?" I ask shocked.**

**"****Indeed it is Trissy," she says laughing.**

**"****But- what? How?" I ask.**

**"****Marlene's dad rented it for us, isn't he the best?" she says.**

**"****Um, yes! I love limos!" I say. We walk to the limo and the kind driver helps us all in. We sit down and toast with sparkling water.**

**"****To tonight's dance! May we have loads of fun!" says Christina. We all clink our glasses and take sips of the very bubbly sparkling water. We all talk about just dumb things, like whats been on TV or school. My phone vibrates and I check to see who texted me:**

**_Tobias: You on your way? Waiting for you :*_**

**I smile and text him back:**

**_Me: Yes will be there soon, can't wait to see you :*_**

**Seconds after he replies:**

**_Tobias: No, I can't wait to see YOU :*_**

**I smile wide and shut my phone off. When I look up the girls are all looking at me.**

**"****What?" I ask.**

**"****Who were you talking too?" asks Christina.**

**"****Four," I say.**

**"****And what did he say to you?" she asks.**

**"****Just that he can't wait to see me," I say blushing.**

**"****That is so cute," says Christina.**

**"****Uriah says he could barely wait to see my dress," says Marlene.**

**"****Zeke wouldn't stop asking questions," Shauna says rolling her eyes.**

**"****Four too," I say. "He wouldn't leave me alone about it," I say laughing. We pull into the school yard and help each other as we get out of the limo, trying not to fall on our faces. I see Tobias at the door and smile, knowing he's been waiting for me this whole time. I walk up to him, and I'm guessing he heard me because he turns around.**

**"****Wow," he says. He pauses for a few moments.**

**"****What did I leave you speechless?" I ask laughing. **

**"****Babe, you look gorgeous," he says.**

**"****Aww thank you, baby. You look amazing yourself," I say admiring his suit. It's black, and he's wearing a white dress shirt. I notice his tie matches my dress almost perfectly, and I take the opportunity to kiss him. It's slow at first and then more passionate. We pull apart and Tobias takes my hand. We lace our fingers together and walk into the school, ready to have fun.**

**We step inside, and the party is already in full swing. People are dancing, everywhere. We lost our friends at the door, but I know we'll catch up with them later. **

**"****Want me to get us some drinks?" Tobias asks.**

**"****Yeah, sure," I say kissing his cheek. I see him walk over to the drinks and I find us a place to sit. I check my phone, looking at my different social medias. I look up hoping to see Tobias., but find myself sitting next to someone else.**

**"****Hi, I'm Luke," he says. "Could I sit here?" he asks.**

**"****Well, actually-" I say before Tobias comes and cuts me off.**

**"****Whose this?" he says sternly setting our drinks on the table. Now that I see it, this Luke guy is sitting pretty close to me.**

**"****I'd like to ask you the same thing," Luke says.**

**"****Well, I'm actually this beautiful girls boyfriend, so if you could move that would be great," Tobias says glaring at him.**

**"****I'm good, where I am, but thanks for asking," replies Luke.**

**Tobias then goes over so he can talk in Luke's ear, "You might want to move before this gets really bad," Tobias barks. **

**"****Whatever you say," Luke says rolling his eyes and leaving. Tobias takes a seat next to me and hands me my drink.**

**"****Thank you for that," I say before giving him a quick kiss.**

**"****Your welcome. That kid was a creep," he says.**

**I laugh and pat his shoulder. We sit there, kissing, laughing and talking about stupid things. Then my favorite song comes on.**

**"****Babe! This is my favorite song, will you dance with me?" I ask.**

**"****Sure, but just a warning, I'm not very good at dancing," he says.**

**"****You're fine," I say rolling my eyes. I take his hand and we walk to the dance floor. We start dancing, Tobias blushing and looking embarrassed the whole time. **

**"****You look so cute when you blush," I say resting my hand on his red cheek.**

**"****Can we go sit back down, please?" he asks as the song ends.**

**"****Sure," I say laughing. We go sit down where we were before, and find our seats taken by our friends. **

**"****Hey! Your in our seats," Tobias says.**

**"****I don't see anyone checking tickets, dude, so were staying," Zeke says.**

**"****Fine," Tobias says. We cram in between Christina and Shauna and we all begin to talk about random things.**

**"****So, I need y'alls approval on going ice skating sometime soon." says Christina.**

**"****I'm in, but when do you say y'all?" Marlene asks.**

**"****I don't know. Don't judge," she says pointing at Marlene and shaking her head.**

**"****We'll go," I say. Tobias nods and everyone else agrees. I take a sip of my drink, and then Christina squeals. **

**"****I ****_love _****this song!" she says. My ear starts to ring from Christina's loud shriek. "Get up, you people need exercise," she says laughing and standing up with Will. **

**"****Hey!" Zeke says looking offended.**

**"****You know, I'm kidding. Well maybe for Uriah no, but everyone else looks great," she says making her way to the dance floor, Tobias and I on her tail. **

**"****I heard that!" Uriah shouts chasing after us.**

**"****It was meant for you to hear, stupid," she says. The song Christina loves is slow, so I guide Tobias' arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. I slowly sway to the music, not trying anything too extreme, since I know Tobias doesn't really enjoy this.**

**"****See, this isn't that bad," I whisper.**

**"****No, even if I am a bad dancer, when I'm close to you I'm fine," he says smirking.**

**I swat his arm and we continue to dance until the song is over. The next song that plays is more upbeat and the dance floor begins to fill up fast.**

**"****Mind if we go outside?" Tobias asks. "It's a little loud in here," he says.**

**"****Sure," I say taking his hand. We walk outside together and find a small bench outside. We sit on it and he looks at me.**

**"****You look so amazing, I can't even describe how beautiful you look right now," he says.**

**"****Thank you, love," I say smiling. He leans in to kiss me, and I slowly kiss back. We stay kissing on this tiny bench for what seems like hours. We finally pull apart and I take Tobias' hand and we walk back into the party. Tobias and I enjoy the rest of our night, partying and enjoying our friends and each other.**

******A/N:Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made a SUPER long chapter for you all so please review! It took me forever to write! I put a lot into this chapter, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! For every person that reviews, I will give you a shoutout! I would LOVE to make it to 40-45 reviews by my NEXT update! Please continue to review, favorite and follow me and my story! Also I NEED ideas for Chapter 16! So please PM me and/or leave suggestions or ideas in the reviews! Thank you all so much, your all the best! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone! First off, I need to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story and got my to 43 reviews! Thank you SO much! I love reading all of the reviews I receive! HUGE shoutout to Amityswiftie for reviewing my story 4 times! Go read her story, she just started and it's amazing! Please continue to favorite, follow and review my story, and thank you to everyone who has done those 3 things so far! I have 40 followers, which is more than I could have ever asked for going into my 16 Chapter! Thank you all so much! You guys are the best readers I could have asked for, and without further ado, here's Chapter 16! :)**

Chapter 16-Tris' POV

It's been a couple weeks since the dance, and it's already the end of October. The air is getting cold, so cold I have been wearing hats in the morning on my walk to school. Tobias has been kind enough to pick my up on the morning's that are unbearably cold. Today is a Saturday, and Tobias and I are going to get pumpkins for Halloween. My family needs one for our front steps and Tobias says he wants to be festive, so he's getting one too. Christina and Will also were going, and said they want to meet up with Tobias and I for coffee after were done. I decide to wear a dark pair of jeans, a coral sweater, knee high brown boots, and a tan scarf. I keep my hair down to keep my neck warm, and text Tobias to ask him where his is:

_Me: Where are you?_

A minute later he responds:

_Tobias: In your driveway, come down._

_Me:Okay, let me just say goodbye to my parents first._

I lock my phone and run downstairs to say goodbye to my parents.

"So I'll see you guys at the farm in a little while?" I ask my mother.

"Yes, we just all have to get ready and then we'll be there," she says smiling.

"Okay, see you then, love you," I say hugging my mother goodbye.

"Bye, honey, I love you too," she says hugging me back. I wave and walk out the door to Tobias' car, that he recently just purchased. I take a seat next to him, and shut my door.

"Hey," Tobias says leaning in to kiss me. I kiss back and smile onto his lips.

"Hello to you to," I say pulling apart.

"So are your parents coming a little later?" he asks as he begins to pull out of my driveway.

"Yeah, they all need to shower and all," I say as I buckle my seatbelt. Tobias reaches for my hand, and I hold it smiling at him. We pull into the parking lot of the farm in less than 20 minutes. Tobias parks the car and opens my door for me like the gentleman he is. I quickly kiss his cheek and grab his hand. We walk inside, where it's luckily heated. Inside the store, there's a small counter where I am guessing coffee is sold, and then there are fruits and vegetables on displays surrounding the whole room. In the back, we find a large area of gourds, and mini pumpkins. And then beyond that, is the outdoor area, where I see pumpkins. Tobias and I make our way to the enclosed outdoor area, where there are families picking out pumpkins, and ones paying for them.

"I want one that's not too big, I don't want my front steps blocked," I say.

"Same here, I need to be able to get into my house," Tobias says. We begin searching for the right one, looking at every kind of pumpkins that are available. I finally find one that looks just the right size, and is the shape I wanted.

"Ooh, babe, look at this one," I say pointing to it.

"I like that one, is that the one you want?" he asks.

"I think so," I say. Just then, my family comes over.

"Hi, guys," my father says.

"Hello Tobias, it's nice to see you," my mother says smiling.

"It's always a pleasure Mrs. Prior," he says returning the smile.

"Is that the one you've chosen Tris?" my mother asks.

"I think so. What do you think?" I ask.

"I think it's perfect. Andrew?" she asks.

" Sure go ahead, get it," my father says.

"Okay then. Well let's go purchase it," I say. "Oh and mom?" I ask.

"Yes?" she says.

"Tobias and I are going out with friends after this, so can you take our pumpkin and Tobias' home?" I ask.

"Sure," she says. My parents go to pay for the pumpkin, and in the meantime, Tobias finds a pumpkin he likes. We pay for his pumpkin and hand both pumpkins off to my parents. We say our goodbyes and head back to the car.

"Well that was fun," Tobias says. Our arms are now linked, and I'm leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah it was," I say agreeing. We get in the car, and begin to drive to the local cafe to meet Christina and Will. We get there first and pick a table by the window. I take a seat next to Tobias and he takes my hand, and laces our fingers together. I lean in to give him a quick kiss, and I smile at him. Then the bell on the door dings, signaling that someone has entered the cafe. Christina and Will make there way over to our table.

"Trissy!" Christina says as I stand up to hug her. Tobias and Will give each other one of those guy hugs and then we all sit down. Christina and Will remove their coats and hang them on the back of their chairs.

"So, Trissy, have you picked out your Halloween costume?" she says smirking.

"No, I haven't, I don't even know what to dress up as," I say looking down at my nails.

"I'm dressing up as Red Riding Hood," says Christina.

"I should've thought of that," I say.

"What about an angel?" she says. "Or- ooh! What about a sailor?" Christina suggests.

"I'm thinking of maybe Alice In Wonderland?" I say putting my idea out there.

"That's a great idea!" Christina says.

I nod and then turn to Tobias, "What about you? Hulk maybe?" I ask him laughing.

"Nah, I thought I would go for a scarier option. I'm going to buy one of those scary masks and just dress in all black, nothing special," Tobias says.

"Yeah well you better not scare me. Believe me you _will _be sorry," I say glaring at him.

"I won't make any promises," he says smirking. I roll my eyes and we all continue to talk about random things, school, each other, sports, anything you could think of.

Christina and Will left a little earlier than expected, to go meet with Will's sister, Cara. After Tobias and I payed our portion of the bill, we got in the car and drove home. I got home feeling exhausted,so I decided to lay down. I lied down on my pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

I am awoken by Tobias shaking me.

"Love, you have a fever, do you feel okay?" he asks. I can't breathe out of my nose and I feel like my sinuses are blocked up. I shake my head no.

"What's wrong?" he asks me looking at me with concern. I touch my nose, throat and try to show him I can't breathe very well. Then I start coughing all over him, but he stays right where he was, at the end of my bed.

"You, my love have a head cold," he says looking at me. I make a sour face and he laughs.

"I'm going to go to the store and get you some medicine and things, but first, why don't you change into comfy clothes?" he asks. I nod and he helps me up, and into the bathroom. He hands me my fuzzy sweatpants and on of my soft oversized sweaters. He also gave me some of my fuzzy socks. I get into the bathroom and begin undressing as fast as I can making sure I don't leave my body exposed to the cold for too long. I grab my clothes and bring them to my hamper, and throw them in. I lean over to put my hair up into a messy bun, but I start to feel dizzy, and I have to sit back on my bed. I get under the covers and scrunch up in a ball, trying to keep the heat in my long, Tobias is back. He has a bag of things, and brings them over to my bedside table. I smile up at him and he kisses my temple. He first gives me medicine to help my throbbing head. Then there's the fever reducer stuff, and then the medicine that helps me sleep soundly.

"Thank you," I say softly.

"Your welcome, love," he says smiling. "I'm gonna go, is that okay?" he asks. I shake my head and he laughs, "I have to go home, babe," he says stroking my hair.

"No, I want you here, with me," I say quietly.

He nods, "Okay," he says smiling. He comes and lays down next to me and I puts one of his arms around my waist.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, thank you," I say. My eyelids start to fall heavy, and before I know it I'm falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be Halloween, I just wanted to do a sick day for Tris, and show how loving Tobias is to Tris. Thank you all for reading and I WILL be posting the next chapter tomorrow! :) Also! PLEASE give me ideas for the HALLOWEEN chapter! Leave your ideas and suggestions in the review section or PM me!Thank you all and please continue to follow, favorite, and review me and my story! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I cannot believe how much positive feedback I am receiving! Even the simple, " I love your story!" just makes my day!Thank you so much to all the people who have followed, favorited and reviewed me and my story! I also would like to let you all know… I WILL be doing sequels. YES I said sequels with an s. I am thinking of doing their senior year, and then college and their lives after college. I love when people do sequels and I hope you guys would like to see more of my writing even after New Town, New Life. I need feedback though. Should I do sequels or not? Let me know in the reviews or PM me! Also, this story has several chapters left so don't think it's ending soon! You guys are the best! Please let me know what you think about the sequels, and don't forget to favorite, follow and review me and my story! Here's Chapter 17! :)**

Chapter 17- Tris' POV

It is now the day before Halloween, and I couldn't be more excited. I got over my stupid head cold a couple days ago, and luckily didn't give it to Tobias. Christina and the others had brought me fun things to do while I was stuck at home. Tobias came by every morning, and every day after school to check on me. He sat on the floor in the middle of my room, far enough away so he didn't catch my nasty cold. Him taking care of me just showed me how perfect life would be with him.

I had bought my costume at the costume store yesterday and had if hung up on the back of my door. It was the usual Alice In Wonderland costume, but more grown up. Christina forced me into getting black heels instead of flats, and their was a bow that went in my hair. I was planning on leaving my hair down but curling in loose waves so I looked dolled up, and actually 17 years old and not 12.

It was now the end of the day and Tobias and I had a date later. I was going home to get ready and he was picking me up at 7. Christina has known me for a while, so she trusts me with getting myself ready. I grabbed all the things out of my locker, and headed to my car. I drove home with the radio on, occasionally dancing in my car when my favorite song came on. I get home about 10 minutes after leaving school, and grab all my things to bring inside. It's only 4 so I decide to do my homework, and then go down to the coffee shop near school to get my usual afternoon coffee.

I head out down the street, and I walk inside to find someone I didn't really expect to see.

"Tris," Luke says beaming.

"Oh, hey," I say.

"So, we never got to talk, because your rude friend interrupted us," he says whispering against my ear.

"He's my boyfriend actually, and I never wanted to talk to you. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to order my coffee," I say walking up to the counter.

He grabs my arm and I turn around, " Get your hands off of me," I say jerking my arm away. He starts to play with my hair and I slap his hand away.

I walk over to his ear and whisper, " All this was not a very good idea on your part. And incase you were wondering my boyfriend _will _hear about creep," I say. I don't even bother with the coffee. I run out of the shop and quickly run back to my house, worried he might follow me. I make it home safely, and I lock the door behind myself. I check my phone and decide to watch TV to waste some time.

I wake up to someone knocking on my door, and realize I fell asleep. I walk over to my door, half asleep wondering who would be bothering me. I open the door to find my boyfriend on my front steps holding flowers. He looks at me confused and my eyes go wide. I run back into the house and check my phone. It's 7:08!

"Crap," I say loud enough that Tobias hears. He walks in and shuts my front door behind him.

"I am so sorry, babe. I fell asleep and you knocking woke me up. I feel so bad right now," I say putting my face in my hands. He comes over and takes my hands off of my face and kisses me, and I kiss back.

"So your not mad?" I say when we pull apart.

"To be honest, seeing you in sweatpants and your hair all messy is way better than going out to dinner," he says.

I smile at him, " So you want to stay in, we can order pizza or something?" I ask.

"Sounds great," he says before kissing me again. I order us pizza and decide I should probably tell Tobias about Luke. He's currently in the bathroom, so I sit down and wait for him to come out.

"Hey babe, can we talk?" I ask.

He walks over, looking confused, " Sure, is everything okay?" he asks sitting next to me.

"Yeah everything's fine," I say sighing. He looks at me like he's waiting for me to say something, so I begin.

"So today, after school, I went to get coffee. And that kid Luke, from the party was there. He started giving me a hard time, and whispering in my ear and stuff," I say looking at him. I try to read his expression.

"Did he touch you?" he says firmly.

"I mean he grabbed my arm, but not in any way that you might have been thinking," I say.

He nods and takes my hands in his, " Well tomorrow, Zeke is having a halloween party. I'm going to tell Zeke I want Luke to come, and I will handle it from there," he says sternly. He looks angry, and upset, so I just nod. The rest of the night we just hang out, and he leaves when my parents get home at 10. I trudge upstairs around 10:30 to go to bed. I lay down on my bed, looking at my ceiling. I sigh, trying to forget everything from this afternoon, but secretly hoping Tobias kicks that kid multiple times, because I honestly hate him with every bone in my body.

Halloween Day- Tobias' POV

I texted Zeke last night, and told him to invite Luke. He told me Luke had asked him if I was invited, and I told Zeke to tell him no. I swear I am going to fix that kids head, and put it on straight. If he ever touches my girlfriend again, he will be _very _sorry. I drive to school, fists clenched, and my face stern. I can tell that today is not going to be a fun day, and if anyone or anything gets in my way, I'm going to end up blowing up.

The day seems to go by like a blur. Tris looks at me with concern, and I can tell she knows why I'm angry, almost like she's reading my mind. I head out to my car, when she stops me.

"Listen, I know you're mad about Luke. But don't be mad at me, you've been ignoring me all day," she says.

I turn my back at her to open my car door but she turns me around, " Tobias, listen to me," she says quietly.

"Fine, I'm sorry," I say sighing. She leans in to kiss me, and without a word she walks to her car. I drive home in silence, but I am less angry than I was today. I get home and decide to change into my costume. I put on my black shirt, and jeans, and then my mask. My phones buzzes from my dresser and I check the text:

_Tris: Can we drive to Zeke's together? :*_

I respond quickly:

_Me: Yeah, come over in 20 :*_

A thought comes in to mind as I look at my mask in the mirror. I'm going to scare Tris, and I'm going to scare her good.

Tris' POV

I'm so glad I could cheer Tobias up. I hate seeing him so angry, but I know how Luke makes him feel. I get home and decide to get ready for party. I get in the shower and wash my hair and body. I get out and put on my famous purple bathrobe, and blow dry my hair. I get dressed next, putting on my dress, and leaving my heels off for now. I curl my hair in loose, soft, waves and realize my mom took my car to New York. I text Tobias knowing he will say yes:

_Me: Can we drive to Zeke's together? :*_

He responds quickly:

_Tobias: Yeah, come over in 20 :*_

I lock my phone and put my usual makeup on, tie my bow in my hair, and throw my heels on. Since Tobias lives so close, I decide to walk. It's not dark yet, and my neighborhood is safe, so I'm not worried. I make it to Tobias' house in no time, and I knock on the front door. He doesn't answer, so I just walk in.

"Tobias!" I shout. He doesn't answer. I decide to go upstairs and check his room. I open the door, and find his bed made, and his room very neat and tidy. Suddenly, that music in horror movies before they open the door. I slowly open his closet, and Tobias jumps out at me. I scream at the top of my lungs, and fall on the floor, my hand covering my mouth, and the other over my heart that's beating like it's about to come out of my chest. Tobias starts laughing and I glare at him, still unable to catch my breath.

"You. Are. A. Jerk," I say trying to breathe.

"I'm sorry," he says coming to sit down next to me.

"Tobias, you scared the crap out of me," I say.

"I said I'm sorry," he says pulling my head onto his chest. " And did I tell you, you look absolutely gorgeous," he says kissing the top of my head.

"That's not helping, but you do look pretty good yourself," I say smirking. We stay sitting with each other for a long time, before realizing it's time to go. We head out to his car, and drive over to Zeke's. We drive in a comfortable silence.

"Oh and incase you didn't guess, I'm going to get you back for that," I say.

"Okay," he says smirking.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean you shouldn't be scared," I say warning him. We get to Zeke's shortly after, and head inside.

"Four! Tris! Nice costumes," he says coming to hug us both.

"Thanks," we say in unison. We walk into the party, which happens to be in full swing. Decorations are everywhere. Zeke is known to throw amazing Halloween parties, so I know we're in for a treat. There's fog and lights, music is blaring, and people are everywhere. Tobias and I find our friends and everyone looks amazing.

"Christina, wow," I say looking at her Red Riding Hood costume.

"Thanks, you look great too!" she says twirling around. Will and Uriah are dressed in casual clothes, I don't think they enjoy dressing up.

"I'm going to go get us drinks!" Tobias says shouting over the music.

"Okay!" I shout back. I take a seat next to Christina and Marlene, Shauna is close by.

"So, we all look amazing, what else is new?" Christina says.

"Nothing much," I say. Tobias comes back with our drinks and hands me mine, before walking over to the guys.

"Four looks nice tonight, I'm sure you're enjoying it," Christina says smirking.

"Stop it," I say rolling my eyes. Us girls talk for a while, sipping our drinks as we talk. An hour goes by and I can tell 50% of the people have been drinking. Drinking is not something I enjoy. It changes my attitude and takes control in a way I don't like, so I tend to stay away from those beverages when at parties.

"Listen up everyone!" Zeke says loudly. "Truth or Dare time! If you're in you can stay, if not get out!" he says bluntly. Half the people begin to shuffle out, but the night is young, so most of them probably have other places to go. Then more leave, leaving only about 10 people. I see Luke walk over with his date, Emily I think her name was. We all sit down, and I can tell Tobias is getting angry. I grab his hand and look at him lovingly.

"Pretend he isn't even here," I say in his ear. He nods and Zeke speaks up.

"Okay everyone! So you all know the rules, if you refuse a truth or dare, you MUST take something off," he says. "Socks and shoes don't count," he adds. Everyone nods.

"Since I hosted this party, I will go first," Zeke declares. He looks around the room and sets his eyes on his brother.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare," he says. He promised Marlene he wouldn't use any of his "made up words" for a while, which everyone seems to be enjoying.

"Go into the bathroom, get your toothbrush, and brush the teeth of anyone you choose," he says. Marlene shakes her head and Uriah starts laughing. Uriah comes back with his toothbrush and toothpaste. Marlene looks like she's going to throw up.

"Open up, baby," he says. She hesitantly opens her mouth and Uriah begins to brush her teeth. After about 2 minutes, Zeke allows Marlene to go wash her mouth out with water. She comes back, looking disgusted, but I can tell she'll get over it.

"Four, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Truth," he says. I'm relieved.

"Do you think you could marry Tris?" he asks. I look at Tobias and without hesitation he speaks.

"Absolutely," he says smiling. I lean in to kiss him, and he kisses back.

"Please enough, I'm going to throw up," Christina says covering her eyes. I roll my eyes at her.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Dare," she answers.

"Go and get into the shower, fully clothed," he says.

"What? No!" she shrieks. "These are designer," she says referring to her jeans and boots. She removes her leather jacket and glares at me.

"Trissy, truth or dare?" she asks me. She whispers to Uriah and he nods.

"Dare," I say

"Go drink the pickle juice in Uriah's fridge," she says.

"No problem, I love pickles," I say running to the fridge. I bring back the jar and I begin to drink it down. When I'm done I throw the jar on the table and wipe my mouth.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth," she says.

"What is the stupidest thing, you've ever done to attract a guy?" I ask.

"Scream at the top of my lungs and have a fake nervous breakdown," she says smirking. Tobias gets up to go to the bathroom, and we continue the game.

"Luke," she says. " Truth or dare?" she asks.

"Truth," he says looking at me. I look away and make eye contact with the lamp across the room.

"Who do you like?" she asks.

"Her," he says as he walks over to me. He sits down next to me, and begins to touch my leg.

"Stop," I say moving his hand.

"I'm good," he says leaning in to me.

Tobias walks in a looks at him, "Get your hands off of my girlfriend, now," he says.

"Why? I'm not scared of you," he says. I stand up, and he follows me pushing me up against the wall. I try to get out of his grasp, and tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"Dude, watch it," Zeke says firmly.

"Back off," Uriah says. Tobias then runs at him and rips him off of me, and begins punching him on the ground. Christina, and the girls come over and hug me, and I begin to cry. By now, all the guys are hurting Luke, and when they let him up, he runs out the door. Tobias comes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," he says.

"It's o-okay," I say.

"No it's not," he says.

"I just want to go home," I cry. We pull apart and everyone's looking at me to make sure I'm okay.

"We're leaving, guys. Thanks for everything," he says. We all hug and say our goodbyes and Tobias and I head home. We drive in silence, with my hand in his. We get back to my house, and I remember that my brother is with his friends, and my dad is in Minnesota. My mom came back yesterday and I know she loves Tobias.

"Want to stay?" I ask him.

"Of course," he says. We go upstairs and I head to the bathroom to change. I wipe my eyes, but there's no point, I start to cry again. Tobias walks over towards me and looks at me with loving eyes.

"Can I get you anything, is there anything I can do?" he asks.

"Hold me, just hold me," I say. He pulls me into a tight hug and never lets go. We stand there, in the doorway of my bathroom for what seems like hours. But were together, and that's what matters.

**A/N: Hi guys! So I hope you liked this chapter! It took me a while to write! So please let me know about the sequel idea and what you think! I NEED feedback on it so let me know! Even if you don't want a sequel please tell me! Please continue to review, favorite and follow me and my story! Also, shoutout to FourTrisLover, for the party idea and for the Truth or Dare! Also to TrueDivergentFan for the truth or dare idea! Go read both of their stories! Their amazing writers! :) Thanks again guys and please give me ideas for Chapter 17! Leave suggestions or ideas in the reviews or PM me! Also, sorry for the long A/N! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

******A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all to everyone who has reviewed my story, and favorited and followed me and my story! I got feedback and people said I SHOULD do a sequel so I'm going to do that! My goal is to make this story have 25 chapters total, making Chapter 25 the end of junior year. I will be doing a senior year sequel next, so feel free to start giving me ideas! I also need ideas for the remaining 8 chapters I will be doing, so if you want to see something happen in the story, please leave suggestions in the reviews or PM me! Thank you so much guys and please continue to review, and favorite and follow me and my story! :) **

**Chapter 18-Tris' POV-Saturday**

**It is now December, and Chicago is getting colder by the day. Christmas is only about a couple days away, and I'm loving all the Christmas spirit that is shown all around town. Tobias and I have grown closer, and he's starting to spend more time at my house and with my family and I. We all went to the Christmas tree farm last week to buy a tree for our house. My mother wanted something small, but Caleb and I seemed to convince her to buy a larger tree. My mother invited Tobias over to eat dinner and to help us decorate the tree. It now stands in our living room, in front of a window. Whenever people pull into our driveway or are driving down the street, they see the tree all lit up inside. We've been putting the tree there for years in the Prior household. **

**Today,Tobias and I are going to get a tree for ****_his _****house. He decided to have a party on Christmas Eve, and is inviting all of our friends. We decided to all get each other gifts, but told each other to get nothing too expensive, since we all are still just teenagers. Tobias and I get to the tree farm in no time. He parks the car and we head out to the field, hand and hand. When we get closer to the field, a man approaches us smiling.**

**"****Hello, welcome to the farm, I'm Mike, I'm guessing you are here for a tree, right?" he says smiling.**

**"****Yes, we are," Tobias says smiling. "Thanks, Mike," he says.**

**"****Well, feel free to look around. All trees have price tags, so when you find one let me know," he says.**

**"****Okay, thank you," I say. Tobias and I begin walking through the aisles of trees, making sure to look at all of them. Tobias has pretty tall ceilings at his house, so he has his heart set on a tall tree. He stops at a large tree that's taller than him.**

**"****What do you think of this one?" he asks.**

**"****I like it," I say smiling. He starts to move it around and check the needles.**

**"****Love, will you go get Mike, I think this is the one," he says.**

**"****Sure, I will be right back," I say. I kiss his cheek before walking back over to where Mike is sitting at the table. On the table sits the cash register, the netting to wrap the tree in, and a saw to cut the bottom of the tree. He smiles when he sees me.**

**"****Hi, I think we've found the tree," I say.**

**"****Okay, let's go," he says. He grabs the saw and follows me back over to Tobias.**

**"****This the one?" the guy says smiling at Tobias and I.**

**"****Indeed it is," Tobias says returning the smile.**

**"****Alright, could you hold the top of the tree while I cut the bottom?" he asks.**

**"****Sure, no problem," Tobias says. He flashes a smile at me before further listening to the guys instructions. He begins sawing, and small amounts of wood dust appear scattered around the base of the tree. I see Tobias begin to grip the tree tighter, as the tree slowly begins to fall. Mike then stands up and helps Tobias steady the tree.**

**"****Well, if you could just help me carry the tree over to the register, we can ring you up," he says. Tobias nods and picks up the tree on one side, and Mike picks up the other. I walk beside them, watching intently as they move the tree to the table where the netting and register are. Tobias and Mike put the tree up against the table, and Tobias removes the gloves he had been wearing to lift the tree. Mike makes his way behind the table and begins to ring Tobias up.**

**"****Okay, so the original price of the tree was $50, but since you all were so kind, I'll throw in a small discount," he says smiling.**

**"****Oh, no really I can pay the full price," Tobias says.**

**"****I insist," Mike replies. **

**"****Well that's very kind of you, thank you," Tobias says. I link my arm with Tobias' as he pays Mike, putting my head on his shoulder. Mike wraps the red netting around the tree, and straps it to the top of Tobias' car. **

**"****Well, there you go," Mike says.**

**"****Thank you, we really appreciate it," Tobias says.**

**"****Really, it was my pleasure," Mike says. Tobias and Mike shakes hands, and I thank him, waving goodbye. Tobias gives me a quick kiss before we both get into the car.**

**"****Turn on the heat," I say rubbing my hands together.**

**"****Okay, okay. I didn't realize how cold you were," he says chuckling and blasting the heat. We start pulling out of the parking lot, and the car starts to heat up. We continue discussing random things about the holidays and our plans. **

**"****So, our plan is to have dinner at my parents, right?" I ask.**

**"****Yeah, that's the plan," he says.**

**"****I need to do some major shopping tomorrow," I say.**

**"****Last minute shopping isn't good," he says waving his finger at me. I swat his hand down and he starts laughing at me.**

**"****What can I say?" I say shrugging my shoulders. "I'm busy," I state.**

**"****I've got everything planned out already," he says.**

**"****Oh do you?" I say raising my eyebrows.**

**"****Yes, actually. Unlike you, I actually shop in advance." he says.**

**"****Oh, please," I say rolling my eyes.**

**"****Don't you worry about it," he says taking my hand in his.**

**"****Alright," I say. I lean over the console and kiss his cheek and he smiles. We arrive back at my house soon after to pick up Tobias' pumpkin. I open the door with Tobias on my heels, to find an empty house. I walk over to the kitchen counter, and find a note from my mother, with the pumpkin holding it down:**

**_Tris-_**

**_Went out to dinner with Dad and Caleb. Let me know when you're on your way home._**

**_Love,_**

**_Mom_**

**I pick up the pumpkin and turn around to see Tobias looking at me with a confused look.**

**"****They're out to dinner, maybe we could just go over to your place and hang?" I ask.**

**"****Sure, sounds great," he says. "You ready?" he asks. **

**"****Let's go," I say. Tobias grabs the pumpkin and his keys, and we head back out. We make it to Tobias' in no time. I try to help him with the tree, but he insists he can do it himself, and there's no point in trying to argue with him. He does let me help him put the tree in the stand, and we cover the stand in his plaid tree skirt. We fill the stand with water, and I run upstairs to change into my sweatshirt and yoga pants. I come downstairs to find Tobias in the kitchen making popcorn. I walk quietly over to him, his back still facing me. I wrap my arms around his waist and he quickly turns around to kiss me. I kiss back with passion, and it turns into one of those long kissing moments we seem to have frequently. I start to smell burnt popcorn and I pull away from Tobias and make a face. He looks confused for a second, before realizing why I'm making a face.**

**"****Crap!" he says. I start laughing, and he just glares at me.**

**"****You distracted me," he says as he throws the burnt popcorn into the trash.**

**"****Hey! I'm pretty sure ****_you _****kissed me first," I explain.**

**"****Are chips okay? That was my last bag of popcorn," he says smirking.**

**"****Yeah, whatever," I reply. We grab the chips and drinks and head into the living room to watch a movie. I sit down next to Tobias, and snuggle into his side, moving my legs underneath me so I'm sitting on my ankles. He grabs a blanket and puts it over us.**

**"****Let's watch a Christmas movie," I say grabbing a chip.**

**"****Works for me," he says. He finds a movie we both haven't seen, and I decide to text my mom:**

**_Me: Hey Mom, mind if I stay at Tobias'? Were watching movies and I don't know if I want to both Tobias to drive me home later._**

**She replies a few seconds later:**

**_Mom: Sure, but be responsible, and make sure you don't come home too late tomorrow. Love you._**

**_Me: Thanks Mom. Love you too._**

**I lock my phone and start dozing off.**

**"****I love you," Tobias whispers. **

**"****I love you too," I say before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.**

**********A/N: Hi guys! Well I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry I didn't update! Remember this story will have 25 chapters total, and a sequel about their senior year WILL be happening, so if you have ideas for it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me or put suggestions or ideas in the reviews! I also need ideas for the remaining chapters, so please give me ideas! I would love it if I could get 60 reviews! Even the simple, " I love your story!" would be great! Thank you all so much, and please continue to review, follow and favorite me and my story! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

******A/N: Hello everyone! So I got some ideas for this chapters, and some feedback from one of my favorite readers on what the sequel should be called, but I thought I'd ask you all as well because your opinions mean the world to me! So my ideas for the new sequel name are; New Town, New Life: Senior Year, New Year, New Memories, or New Year...Senior Year. Let me know what name you like the most in the reviews or PM me and the one that gets the most votes will be the winner! Thank you all so much and I know I wouldn't be where I am on without you all, so I am extremely grateful! Please continue to leave suggestions or ideas, and remember to review, favorite and follow me and my story! :)**

Chapter 19-Christmas Eve-Tobias' POV

It's finally Christmas Eve morning, and I couldn't be more excited for tonight. Everyone's coming over tonight for this small party I'm throwing. It was Tris' idea originally, but I have a whole house to myself these days, so we thought it would be nice if I hosted the party at my place. I'm currently out shopping for food by myself. Tris had some last minute shopping to do, which I told her is never a good idea. All those people running around the mall, clothes and toys scattered everywhere. Not what I call fun, but she promised she knew her way around the stores, so I just decided to stop my talking and let her go.

I currently have chips, popcorn, pretzels and 2 different kinds of dip in my cart, and I still have drinks to get. Zeke is buying chinese food, and some of the others are bringing dessert. I push my very lightweight cart through the dozens of people that fill the aisles, and make my way to the drink area. The store is a zoo at the moment but I had to get everything, or else there would be no party. I grab 6 large liter sized bottles, even if we don't drink them all, having soda in the house is never bad. I grab a pack of waters too, because I know Marlene and Shauna don't really drink soda. I make my way back through the crowds, and get in line to check out.

I finally get out of the store, and start driving home. Everyone is coming at 6 and it's only 4, so I have plenty of time to set up and get ready. When I get out of the parking lot, and finally get home, I start setting up. I put out extra chairs, and tidy up my living room and bathrooms. I check the tree and give it more water, and turn on some Christmas music. I also pour all the snacks into a bowl, and leave the soda and water in the fridge to get cold. I check my phone and see it's 4:45, so I decide to take a shower, and change. I decide to wear jeans and an olive green sweater. I run back downstairs, and decide to start wrapping presents. I hope everyone likes what I got them.

Tris' POV

I make my way through the insanely crowded mall, trying to push past people. Tobias was right. It's a madhouse. But I have to buy my friends presents. I already picked out my parents presents and Caleb's. I got my mom a pair of pajamas, her favorite coffee, and a small gift card to a store she likes. For my dad, I got him a shirt, and some attachment he wanted for his car that let him listen to his iPod. Caleb is pretty easy, so I just got him a gift card and some of his favorite candy from when we were kids. I walk through the mall, trying to see over the crowds of people. I first go to Christina's favorite store. I get her sweats and a sweatshirt she really wanted, and decide I'll get her candy or something else small. I make my way next door to the sports store. Zeke and Uriah are fine with gift cards, so that's exactly what I get. Marlene wanted a new phone case, so I got her a 2 pack in her favorite color, at the phone kiosk. Shauna wanted hair extensions, which she kept going on and on about last week, so I went by the hair salon in the mall to get her some. After 2 hours, I finally have all my friends presents bought, and in bags. There's only one person I don't have a gift for. Tobias. But his gift is being delivered at the party. I can only hope he will love it, which I have a feeling he will. I walk out of the mall, and try to find my way to my car, and start to drive home. I still have to wrap all these presents that are sitting in my passenger seat, and have to make something to bring to Tobias'. And I only have 2 hours. I drive home as fast as I can, and when I get home I run upstairs to find boxes, bags and wrapping paper. I wrap everything quickly, trying hard to rip the tissue paper. I put nice bows on all of the presents, and sigh closing my eyes. The holidays are so hard. So much work. I look at the time and see I still have an hour left, so I take a quick shower, and change into my dress. I'm wearing a white dress, with sleeves and a gold belt, and a pair of flats. I pin my hair back, and head downstairs to whip something together. Caleb is putting his jacket on when I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"I'm going out," he says turning for the door. I grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"Out?" I ask.

"Yes, out. Now will you please let me go?" he whines.

"Fine, but I'm not covering for you in anyway. You're on your own," I say smiling.

" I get it, love you sis," he says.

"I love you too Caleb, Merry Christmas Eve," I say.

"You too," he says as he walks out. I sigh and walk to the kitchen to find something to make for Tobias'. I see I have a bunch of juice and seltzer, so I decide on some kind of punch. I pour orange juice and cranberry juice into a pitcher, and add seltzer and ice. I put the top on the pitcher, grab the bag with the presents, and head out the door. I get over to Tobias' in no time, and I happen to be the first one there. I text Tobias asking for help with everything and within 30 seconds, the door flies open and he comes down his front steps smiling.

"Hi, love," he says leaning down to give me a quick kiss.

"Hey," I say smiling.

"So what can I take?" he asks.

"Um, well you can take the punch-" I try to say.

"Tris, I told you not to make anything," he says frowning.

"It's fine, it was really easy to make, I promise," I say smiling.

"You're just the best," he says as he walks in the house shaking his head. I start blushing and follow him inside. I take the presents and set them all under the tree. I see my name on a small bag, and smile. I join Tobias in the kitchen, and I help him set the food out, in silence.

"What time is it?" he asks breaking the silence.

"Almost 6, everyone should be here soon," I say. He nods and comes and wraps his arms around my waist. I feel a smile start to creep onto my face. He leans in to kiss me, but were rudely interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. He starts to smile at me and we start laughing.

"Hey guys," says Zeke as he walks in.

"Hey," I say. Shauna comes in behind Zeke, and comes around the kitchen corner to hug me.

"So, having a good holiday so far?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's been a little chaotic, but it's been nice," I say.

"Same here," she says.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah. Zeke and I are going to my parents first and then his," she explains. We continue to talk about random things, until Marlene and Uriah show up. Christina and Will follow shortly after. We all continue to talk, about tomorrow and New Year's. Then my eardrum practically explodes as Zeke screams in my ear.

"Who's hungry?" he shouts as he pulls the contents of the chinese food bag that was just delivered.

"Me!" I scream back in his ear.

"Hey! What was that for?" he says making a sour face and using his hand to cover his ear.

"For ruining my hearing," I say. I fill my plate with food, and we all go sit in the living room to watch Christmas movies. I sit next to Tobias, and we talk quietly, and occasionally glance at the movie. I almost done with my food when Uriah stands up.

"Time to open gifts!" he yells.

"Man, both brothers are loud," I say laughing.

"Whatever," he says rolling his eyes.

"I'm ready to open presents, how about you guys?" she says asking us all.

"Sure," I say. Tobias nods in agreement.

"Who wants to go first?" Tobias asks.

"I'll go if none of you want to go first," he says smirking.

"Go ahead," Tobias says. He takes my gift first, which is in a small bag. He opens it up and smiles.

"Thanks, Tris," he says smiling.

"No problem, Merry Christmas," I say returning the smile. His next present is from his brother. His face lights up when he opens the box, and I scooch closer to get a look at the gift. He got a new case for his phone and these new headphones he wanted for like 6 months now.

"Thank you so much, Zeke," he says smiling.

"Only the best for you little brother," he says grinning. Marlene gets him a huge picture frame divided into a bunch of tiny pictures, all of them together. I thought that was cute and thoughtful. Shauna gets him a gift card, Will gets him a new basketball and new sports socks, and Christina got him this jump rope for extreme workouts. Next is Christina's turn. She opens mine first.

"Oh my God! Tris!" she screams. I smile wide and she runs over to hug me.

"Thank you so much," she whispers.

"Your so welcome," I say. She goes back over to where she was sitting, next to Will and opens the rest of her gifts. She gets a spa gift card from Marlene _and _Shauna, I'm guessing because it was expensive. Will gets her a necklace with a "C" on it and Zeke and Uriah get her gift cards.

"Tris, you should go next," Marlene suggests.

"Okay, if you insist," I say smirking. I grab all the presents with my name on them, and bring them back to where I was sitting. I first take a pink bag, it's small but not very small. I check the tag and know right away it's from Marlene. She has the neatest handwriting, so I recognized very quickly. And because she's watching me very intently. I open the bag to find body lotion and perfume in my favorite scent of all time. I squeal in excitement because I actually needed some more of it. I run over to Marlene and hug her.

"Thank you!" I say returning to my seat. She nods and smiles. I open the next gift from Zeke. It's a new case for my tablet. It has a built in keyboard which is perfect because I don't have enough money right now for a laptop.I smile and thank him. Next is Uriah. I pull out a box with my favorite bakeries logo across the front. I squeal and look at him. I open up the box to find my favorite mini whoopie pies, that are like my favorite. I run over to hug him and think I hugged him too hard, because he starts to choke. I laugh and walk back over to where I'm sitting.

"Here," Tobias says handing me a small bag. "Open mine next," he says smiling.

"Okay," I say looking at him. I open the bag to find a small velvet bag that says, _Tris I love you_. I look at him, and feel like I'm going to cry. Inside the bag I find a necklace that is half of a puzzle piece. It can still make out the full message: "_I've finally found the missing piece to my puzzle."_

Now I'm full out crying. But these are happy tears. I have no idea. Not one clue. How I found him, and how lucky I've become. He wipes my tears away, and I look to see everyone's watching us, and Christina's cute.

"That was so cute," she says. I start to laugh and Tobias pulls me into his chest and I lean up to kiss him.

"Will you help put it on me?" I ask.

"Sure," he says smiling.

"Oh, and where's the other piece to the puzzle?" I ask. He pulls down his shirt enough so that I can see the matching puzzle piece hanging on a chain around his neck. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I love you so much," I say in his ear.

"I love you more than you know," he says quietly.

"Ooh! You have to open your present now," I say.

"Okay," he says. Everyone smiles. I told them all before tonight. He looks around and then turns to me.

"There's no present under there for me from you," he says looking at me confused.

"Hmm, I wonder where it went," I say. "Check the front steps," I say smirking.

"Okay," he says. I hear the front door open and I can just see his face.

"Oh my God," he says. "Hi there little buddy," I hear him say. He brings the puppy into the living room.

"You did this?" he asks.

"Yes, I did," I say smiling.

"He's adorable. Does he have a name?" he asks.

"I thought I'd leave that up to you," I say.

"What about Jake?" he says looking at the dog. "Should we call you Jake?" he asks the puppy. "Jake it is," he says kissing Jake's head. I pet him and everyone else joins in. He's just the cutest thing ever. We all hang around opening the rest of our gifts, just hanging out together.I end up with more gift cards, new boots, and a new purse. Everyone leaves around 11, and Tobias decides to walk me home. We left Jake because he fell asleep on the couch, and we didn't want to wake him up. We walk out the door and he takes my hand. I lace our fingers together, and he stops in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Thank you for being the most amazing girlfriend I could have ever asked for. I have no idea where I would be without you. I mean it when I say I found the missing piece to my puzzle," he says taking my face in his hands. I look up and see Christina holding mistletoe over our heads.

"Oh, just kiss her already," she say. I start to laugh, but am cut off by Tobias' lips. I start to kiss back and we stay like that. In that perfect moment. Just him and I.

******A/N: Hi guys! So I hope you liked this chapter! I loved writing it for you guys! Like I said please let me know what name I should do for the sequel. Either PM me or leave your favorite in the reviews! Oh and don't forget to review my story anyways! PM me with suggestions or ideas you have for the next 6 chapters! I know only 6! :( Thank you so much everyone, and please continue to review, favorite and follow me and my story! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:Hello everyone! Sorry that it's been **_**SO **_ **long since I updated. So I had asked you all what name I should do for the sequel, and the winner was New Town, New Life: Senior Year! So thank you to everyone who gave me their opinion and to all the people who have reviewed my story! You guys are the best! And just to let you all know, I am going to be jumping ahead a little bit, because this story has only 5 chapters left. But don't worry, I will be posting the sequel within a day of ending this story, so please make sure you go and follow my new sequel when it's posted! You guys are the best and I wish I could thank every single one of you individually for what you have done for me on here! Please continue to follow, favorite and review me and my story! :)**

Chapter 20-February-Tris' POV

It's now February, which means Valentine's Day. Tobias and I promised each other that we weren't going to go crazy with gifts. I thought about a few options, and decided on a picture of us with "T&T" across the front. I got it made by a photographer in town, and I had already picked it up. I'm on my way home from school right now. My mother wanted to have a family dinner for once, since our whole family seems to be out every night of the week. Caleb's been sending almost all of his time with his new girlfriend, and my parents have been busy with work. I, on the other hand have been spending time mostly with Tobias, and some of my time with my friends. My mother had me pick up stuff for a salad, to go with her famous lasagna. I grab the bag from the back seat of my car, and head inside.

"Mom, I'm home," I say as I take my boots off.

"Hi sweetie," she says smiling as she takes the bag from my hands. "Thanks for picking this up, by the way," she says.

"No problem at all," I say simply as I take a seat at our kitchen counter. I take out my phone and scroll through my messages, before my mother speaks up.

"I have some bad news," she says.

"What?" I ask.

"Your brother couldn't make it," she says

"Are you serious?" I say. "I swear he's going to marry this girl," I say.

My mother laughs, " Maybe," she says.

"When do we eat?" I ask.

"As soon as your father gets here," she says.

"Okay, just call me when it's time to eat. I'll be in my room," I say as I hop off my kitchen stool and head to my room. I take out my phone and find a new message from Tobias:

_Tobias: Hi, love. _

I reply quickly:

_Me: Hi_

He texts me again just minutes after:

_Tobias: Can I pick you up at 6 tomorrow for your V-Day surprise? ;)_

I smile to myself and respond:

_Me: Of course, anything for you. :*_

_Tobias: Ok, see you tomorrow. I love you. :*_

_Me: I love you more. :*_

_Tobias: No you don't ;)_

_Me: You're going to argue with me about this?_

_Tobias: Nah, your too pretty to argue with ;)_

"Tris, dinner!" my mother shouts.

_Me: Well that's sweet, but I have to go. I love you. ;*_

_Tobias: I love you too :*_

I head downstairs and see my father is now home. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and take a seat next to my mother. I take a bite and then another.

"Amazing as always, Mom," I say.

"Thank you, glad you like it," she says smiling. We all continue to make small talk, my parents talking about some kind of promotion my father might be getting.

"So, Tris, what are you and Tobias doing for Valentine's Day?" my father asks.

"I have no idea, it's a surprise," I say.

"Well, that's sweet," my mother says.

"Yeah, I'm excited. What about you two?" I say referring to my parents.

"Your mother and I are going out for dinner," he says with a wide smile. He takes my mothers hand in his.

"That sounds nice," I say smiling at them both. The three of us continue to talk until were all finished eating. I take all of our plates and put them in the dishwasher, say goodbye to my parents, and head back up to my room. I've been resisting sleep all week, and decide tonight would be a good night to just give in. I change quickly and lay my head down. I drift off to sleep thinking of what Tobias has in store for us tomorrow.

Tobias' POV

I'm sitting here in my living room with Christina. Yes I said Christina. I'm trying to pry ideas out of her. I have a vague idea of what I want to do for tomorrow, but Christina is always better at this stuff. I do know Tris probably better than anyone else, but Christina is a girl. Which means she has the mind of a girl. And girls are good at planning.

"You better start thinking, you know," she says.

"What do you mean? I've been sitting here with you for a half an hour. All I need is a few ideas, Christina," I say.

"_You're _her boyfriend. You should know this stuff," she says as she glares at me.

"Yes I know. But you're good at planning. I think I know what I want to do, I just need some more ideas. Details." I say. She looks at me like she's waiting for me to say something.

"Well, what are your ideas?" she says impatiently.

"I was thinking about taking her to an ice skating rink," I say. "My uncle has a private rink at his winter home just north of Chicago. He said I can use it for tomorrow," I say

"That sounds cute," she says smiling. "Just be simple and make it about her," she says.

"Finally. Now you give ideas," I say laughing.

"Hey, I only say what I know," she says. "Well have fun planning, I have to go," she says. I get up and walk her to the door.

"See you Christina, thanks for your help," I say with a smile.

"Anytime," she says as she runs down my front steps. I close the door behind myself and go back to planning tomorrow.

Tris' POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I sit up slowly and then realize what today is. Valentine's Day. The day I get to spend with my amazing boyfriend. Just him and I. I get out of bed, grab my phone and head downstairs. My mothers at the stove, cooking something that smells great.

"Well, someones in a happy mood," my mother says smiling.

"Its Valentine's Day. Who wouldn't be happy?" I say grinning. I can't seem to get this stupid smile off of my face.

"Well, you should eat, before you get _too _excited," she says as she sets down a plate of eggs and fruit in front of me.

"Thanks, Mom," I say softly. She nods in response, and grabs her coffee cup. She quietly walks into the living room, probably to see my Dad. I finish eating quickly, and decide to call Tobias. I dial his number and wait for him to answer. 1 ring. 2 rings.

"Hello?" he says with that familiar voice I love.

"Hi," I say smiling into the phone.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," he says. I practically melt at just those words.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," I say.

"So, I'm not going to give anything away. But I want to pick you up at 3 this afternoon. How's that sound?" he asks.

"Perfect," I say simply.

"Well, I'll see you then. I'll be counting down the minutes," he says.

"I'll be counting down the seconds," I say.

I hear him laugh, and I know he's smiling, "I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say before hanging up. I run upstairs to try and pick something to wear. I have no idea where we're going, so I decide to just wear something simple and warm, so I don't freeze wherever we go. I choose a white and aqua striped knit sweater, some light wash jeans, and my brown combat boots. I wear socks that are gray and white, and go just above the top of the boot, and put a scarf on to tie everything together. And to keep me warm of course. I do one of those half up half down styles for my hair, and put on my usual, simple makeup. I realize then, that it's only 11, and I have a couple hours before Tobias comes to pick me up. I flop down on my bed and sigh. I decide to text Christina and see what she's doing:

_Me: Hey, what are you doing today? I have no plans til 3. Wanna hang out?_

_Christina: Hi. Sure, Will doesn't pick me up til later. Want to meet up for coffee in say 30 minutes?_

_Me: Sounds great. See you then._

I run down the stairs and as I get to the bottom, I see Caleb is home. He opens the front door and I try to pass him.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to have coffee with my friend. Now excuse me," I say as I try to push past him.

"Where's Tobias?" he asks.

"Well, he's not here yet. He's picking me up at 3 to go on some Valentine's Day adventure," I say.

"Nice, well have fun," he says.

"I will, you have fun to. With whatever you're doing today," I say. He smiles and I head out to my car. I was actually going to be early if Caleb hadn't stopped me at the door. Plus it gave me a chance to have a small conversation. That's probably the first one this week. I make it to the coffee shop in no time at all. I see Christina in the window, and realize she's early as well. She waves and I wave back. As I walk in the door, the smell of coffee greets my nose, and I realize I didn't drink any this morning. I know it wouldn't be polite to get in line without saying hello, so I try to resist the urge and go sit with Christina.

"Hi!" she says, as she stands up to hug me.

"Hey," I say. I take my coat off and put it on the back of my chair.

"I already ordered, so you can go ahead and get in line," she says. Thank God. The line is short, so it won't be long before I have coffee in my hands. I get to the register shortly, and order my usual coffee. I almost rip it out of the worker's hand, and take a nice long sip. I sigh. I've never had coffee taste this good before. Maybe they knew I needed coffee before I came. I take my seat next to Christina and we start to talk.

"So, what are you and Will doing tonight?" I ask.

"I don't know. He's surprising me," she says.

"Is that the new thing? Surprises on Valentine's Day?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Seems to be," she says.

"Four won't tell me anything," I say taking another sip of my coffee. She gives me a mischievous smile. "What?" I whine.

"I can't tell you anything," she says shaking her head.

"Come on," I say poking her arm. She swats my hand away.

"No!" she says turning away.

"Fine," I say. She laughs and we continue to talk about different things, before I realize I should probably go.

"I should go, Four's picking me up at 3." I say.

"It's only 1:30," she says.

"I know but I have things to do before he gets me," I say.

"Okay," she says. She stands up to hug me and tells me to have fun.

"Have fun with your prince," she says.

I smile, "You too," I say softly. I walk out the door super excited, and ready for tonight.

Tobias' POV

I'm finish my last coat of sealant on the wood. For the past couple days I've been working on a sign for Tris. I made it out of old pieces of wood that I had and had found. In black it says, "So many of my smiles begin with you". I thought of this idea while shopping for Tris' parents Christmas gifts. I had gotten them a sign similar to the one I made, but with a family quote. I leave the sign to dry, and I head inside to shower. It's 2, so I have about 45 minutes til I have to leave. I take a shower, and then throw on jeans and a sweater. Since were going skating, I made sure to wear my jacket over the sweater, so I stay warm throughout the afternoon. I see it's time to pick her up soon, and I know she won't mind me being early, so I head outside to wrap her present. I put the sign in a small box, and place a bow on the very top. I grab the roses that I had bought earlier, and I head to my car. Tris' house is only minutes away from mine, so I'm there in no time. I leave the box in the car, and take the flowers with me. I ring her doorbell, and I hear her running downstairs. I smile and she opens the door.

"Hi," she says, smiling at me.

"Hey," I say. "These are for you," I say softly.

"Aww, thank you, babe. There beautiful," she says as she smells the flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I say before leaning in to kiss her. She kisses back and then pulls away.

"Happy Valentine's Day to us," she says.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, let me just put these in water," she says before running into her house. I decide to follow her, since I know she won't mind. I see her filling up the vase, and I grab the scissors for her. She turns around and searches in the cabinet for them, not realizing that I have them.

"Looking for these?" I say grinning.

"There they are," she says. She takes them from me and cuts the stems, and puts the flowers in the water. She arranges them perfectly, and sets them on the kitchen counter. She smiles and takes my hand.

"Let's go," she says. I help her put her coat on and we head out the door.

Tris' POV

He's perfect. Absolutely perfect. And somehow I'm the lucky one that gets to have him.

Were now driving to wherever. I still have no idea where we're going, but that's okay. Tobias is holding one of my hands in his free hand. We drive with the heat almost on full blast, but not enough to suffocate us. After a while, we pull up to a house. It's fairly big, but nice looking, at least from the outside. I give Tobias a confused look and he just smiles.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"You'll see," he says. He takes my hand and leads me to the backyard. When we get to the back of the house, I smile and look at Tobias.

"What do you think?" he says smiling.

"I love it! Can we skate?" I ask.

"That's why were here," he says. He pulls my ice skates out of the bag he had been carrying.

"Here you go," he says handing them to me.

"Thanks," I say. These skates were my mothers, but she needed new ones, and I offered to take them. I untie the laces and slip one of my feet into the skate. I retie the laces and repeat with the other. When I'm done, Tobias is still trying to tie one of his skates.

"You need help?" I ask.

He laughs, "Yeah," he says. I lean down in front of him and help him tie his lace. He takes me hand and we start making our way to the ice. We both start laughing, and leaning left and right. We make it onto the ice, and we break apart. I've been skating for years. My mother used to take me when I was younger, so I know how to skate like the back of my hand. I start to skate around the edges of the rink, going a little faster each time. After a couple laps, I go back over to Tobias, who hasn't moved an inch.

"Come on," I say.

"I'm not exactly good at this," he says. I take his hand and start to skate slowly. He's hunched over and is barely moving his feet. I start to laugh quietly and he starts to glare at me.

"Sorry, it's just funny. You know I love you," I say, as I kiss his cheek. Eventually, he starts to move his feet and get the hang of the whole thing. We skate for a while, until it gets dark.

"I think we should go see the rest of our surprises," I suggest, getting off the ice.

"Oh really?" he says smiling. We take our skates off and put them back in the bag. He puts the bag back in the car and I see him pull out a gift, and I take this time to get Tobias' present out of the trunk of his car. Once we both have our gifts for each other, he takes me hand and we go inside. The house is fairly large, with tall ceilings and a grand entry way. It looks renovated from what I've seen, and it's decorated very nicely. Tobias leads me to the dining room where there's a small table set for two. I cover my mouth with my hand, and feel as though I might cry. Candles cover the table, and flowers are set in the middle.

"Did you do this?" I ask.

"Yeah, I did," he says smiling.

"Baby, I love it," I say. He pulls my chair out for me and he takes a seat next to me.

"I'm so glad you like this," he says. "I was worried you wouldn't,"

"Well, that's just dumb. I love everything you do for me," I say simply.

"We should open our gifts," I suggest. Tobias nods and I hand him his present. He smiles at me and then at the gift.

"This is pretty big," he says grinning. Tobias loves gifts. He tears the wrapping paper open and the picture is revealed. I see him reading examining the picture, and I start to smile.

"Tris," he says. "This is amazing."

"I thought you could hang it in your house," I say. He looks like he's on the verge of crying, but I know it's because he loves it.

"Thank you," he says as he looks at me.

"Your welcome," I say. He leans over the table to kiss me, and I kiss back. We continue this before he pulls away for air.

"Open yours," he says as he hands me a box, and walks over to my seat.I smile at him and take the cover off the top. Inside I find a big, rectangular piece of wood. Some of the wood looks distresses, while others look new and polished. I see there's a message on the front: ""So many of my smiles begin with you". Tears start to roll down my cheeks. These tears are happy tears. Tears that only Tobias' gestures and love could create. I look up and see he's smiling wide at me.

"It's beautiful," I say, between sniffles.

"I'm so glad you like it," he says. This time, I stand up and I lean in to kiss him. I put my arms around his neck and he kisses back. I pull away and press my forehead to his.

"I love you," I say softly.

"I love you too," he says. This is by far, one of the best nights of my life.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took forever for me to update! This is one of my longest chapters! I will NEVER take that long again to update, and I'm sorry! I kind of just kept putting this off for a while, but then realized I had to do this for you all! Thank you so much to everyone who voted for the sequel name, it means a lot! Only 5 more chapters left in this story! Please continue to give me ideas because I NEED some! Continue to review, favorite and follow me and my story! :)**


End file.
